Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: NArutoGhost Rider Crossover. Naruto is still the same fox boy as we all know, except for the fact he sold his soul to combat evil. this is the story, of Naruto's rise to power, as the Ghost Rider
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the rights to the Movie, Shost rider. I'm just making my own version of a crossover. This will be the only time I display this.

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 1: Selling soul, to protect the village

It is often said that legends rule over the ninja world. Help everyone understand things, from different points of view, based on how they're told. What a lot of people don't know, is that some of those legends are real.

The yellow flash of Konoha was real. He was formerly the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, until the day of Kyuubi's attack. Another real legend. But before the ninja world came known, there was another true legend. The legend of the devil's mercenary himself, the Ghost Rider.

Once every generation, there is a Ghost Rider that sends the souls of the guilty to hell, leaving only the souls of the innocent, and those who wish to repent.

Now, 12 years after the events of the Kyuubi attack, a young Genin ninja, by the name of Naruto, currently passing his final test to Be a Genin. It was purely circumstantial, as the point of the test, by their jounin instructor, Kakashi Hatake, was teamwork. Needless to say, the cell of Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, lacked that, but still pulled it together

It was later that night, Naruto was staggering home. Despite his outward happy-go-lucky appearance, he was angry and sad. Only due to the reason, that he was the jailer of Kyuubi. He was seen, as that monster.

"The things I put up with for these people. It amazes even me. Still. I can't let anyone down. I'm on my way, to being able to get the respect, actually get real friends, and I don't plan to let them down. I will do anything to protect them" Naruto said. It was then, that thunder and lightning kept cracking outside. It cut off the power. Suddenly, a man with a skull scepter came in.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man was a bit more visable.

"The ultimate master of power. Somebody who will help those who need help when they seek it" The man said. Naruto smirked.

"Your point?" Naruto asked. The man chuckled lightly.

"You, Naruto Uzamaki, is somebody who wishes to gain power, to protect. I can give you that power. I can also help you with Kyuubi" The man said. This shocked Naruto to the core.

"You have my attention" Naruto said. The man smirked.

"I am the devil. But call me Dios. You're a ninja. Naturally, you will grow stronger. But I can give you powers that can slay even the greatest of demons. A power, which Kyuubi knows about. All you have to do, is sell your soul to me" Dios said. Naruto was slightly taken aback.

"The power to protect my village, my country, my home, my people. You have that deal. I may not like a whole lot of these villagers, but if I'm to be Hokage one day, I still must care. Besides, once they know that I'm innocent, I'll be fine" Naruto said. Dios held out a contract. Naruto knew he had to sign it. But he cut himself on it, and a drop of blood landed on the contract.

"That will do. Now Naruto. Your soul belongs to me, until your use to me is no longer. It will be then, that I shall return it to you. So I do advise becoming stronger, like a normal Ninja" Dios said. Naruto nodded.

"Why me though. Sasuke says he wants to kill somebody who killed his entire clan. But why me, over him?" Naruto asked. Dios chuckled.

"A few reasons. 1, I'm helping the eldest of my little brothers, Kyuubi, fulfil his revenge. All demons come from the same source of power, with me being the devil. His revenge, is against Orochimaru, who used what you ninjas call, a Genjutsu, to attack Konoha. Second, you have a noble cause for it. Sauske Uchiha wishes to kill his older brother, Itachi. However, there are some things he needs to see first off. I have sought somebody who is worthy, of being a Ghost Rider. You Naruto, are the next Ghost Rider" Dios said, as he touched Naruto. Naruto felt intense pain.

"I have seen noble Ghost Riders, and I find they are the more likeable ones. They don't abuse the power I have given them. I know you won't let me down. Thing is, you sold your soul to me for power. I gave you the powers of the Ghost Rider, as the deal. That power will help you become stronger then any normal ninja" Dios said. He let go of Naruto, as Naruto almost passed out.

"Your first major mission will be when your powers activate, during the final battle, if it is at night, for the power of the Ghost Rider is only useable in the shadows. Now, there will be many ninja you will face who only know how to kill, to make a living, not belonging to any form of village. When in your Ghost Rider form, you'll be able to tell the ones who are good, and evil" Dios said, before Naruto passed out.

"Hmmm...those clothes of yours. They will not do" Dios said. He turned Naruto's Orange jumper, into a black muscle tanktop, a leather jacket, a pair of leather gloves, and a pair of black jeans. He did that to all of his clothes. Dios then vanished.

Naruto woke up the next morning. He knew last night was no dream. He was concerned, as he looked at himself in the mirror. But then, he knew that he had to live by one simple phrase.

_Live everyday, without fear._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 2: First Major mission, Powers received

* * *

Some 2 months after becoming a Genin, the Hokage had assigned Team 7 with a C ranked mission. It was their first. Naruto was the one who pressed for it, but now, as they and their client, Tazuna, began to travel, Naruto was inwardly worried.

Despite his change in appearance, he was still the same, until now.

"Hey dobe. Why the worried face?" Sasuke half humorously asked. It was both Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Nothing much. I just have a bad feeling about this mission. It's like...Get DOWN!" Naruto said, as he sensed a weapon heading towards them. He took Sakura and Sasuke down, as the weapon missed, and wrapped around Kakashi. But that only revealed to be a replacement log.

After that, Kakashi managed to defeat the 2 that had attacked him. They were not common thieves, but Chuunin level ninjas.

"Alright Tazuna. Mind explaining what's really going on. This mission should be more like B ranked...possibly A ranked" Kakashi said, in an unusual demanding voice. The masked Jounin was known for being lazy, reading a perverted type of book, but not for being overly angry.

"Forgive me, but it was all I...no...my country could afford. The land of waves has a very terrible economy, ever since the business Tycoon, Gato, came in and took over. He's not a good person at all. I was building a bridge that will connect us to the mainland, that will cripple his influence over us. That is why he wants me dead. He's even willing to pay high prices, or so it would seem. If the price is to high, he'll get an army of his men to waste the ninja, so not to pay him" Tazuna said. Naruto smirked.

"Well...that would explain things. I'm gonna leave it up to the majority of my cell to determine if we continue" Kakashi said. With his one exposed eye, he turned towards them all. All 3 of them agreed. It surprised everyone, as everyone would have thought that Sakura at least, would have wanted to back down.

What would happen a couple of days later, almost anyone would have backed out at that point. The 5 were attacked by somebody in the ninja land's most wanted list. Zabuza Momochi...AKA, the Mist demon.

"Everyone...get Tazuna to safety. I got him" Kakashi said, lifting up his headband, uncovering his left eye. It revealed to be a special eye. An eye, of the Sharingan.

"So. It would seem as if you're smart after all" Zabuza said to Kakashi.

When the 3 Genin did move Tazuna, they noticed the rather intense fight between the 2. Kakashi used the Sharingan's unique ability to copy down every Jutsu that was used against him.

"And people wonder why he's the copy-cat ninja. He has copied every jutsu thrown at him" Naruto said. This shocked both Sakura and Sasuke.

"What. I read. And yes, I'm not as dumb as people think. I just prefer if they thought I was dumb, so that they underestimate me" Naruto said. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Now Sakura would normally be all giddy when Sasuke looked at her (Mind you, what young Female wouldn't), but this was more like a look of understanding their supposedly hyper teammate.

"Mizu Dragon Jutsu" Both Zabuza and Kakashi shouted. They launched their respective dragons, colliding together.

"How? It's like-" Zabuza said, before Kakashi cut him off.

"I can see the future. I can. And for you, it's death" Kakashi said. Suddenly, Senbon needles suddenly stuck out of Zabuza's neck. A Hunter Ninja then came in, and grabbed the body.

"Thank you. He's been a lot of trouble for quite some time" The ninja said, before vanishing. Kakashi walked off the water, before he collapsed. The 4 caught him.

"Battling Zabuza drained my chakra. I need a few days to fully recover. Howq close are we sir?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna smiled.

"Very" Tazuna said. Everyone sighed.

They had to cross the lake by oat. During that, Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, almost silently communicating with one another.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that Zabuza is dead" Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"I don't think he is. Something tells me that this whole situation just ain't right" Naruto said. This shocked Sakura and Sasuke, though Sasuke began to understand.

"Yeah. I remember this. While Genin like us don't know these things at first, Naruto and I have done our research" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"It helps with becoming stronger. But the thing is, Hunter Ninja protocol is to seer the head, on the spot, and burn the body. Not take the body intact. That Hunter Ninja might not be one" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. He had listened to the conversation.

"Well, you're right. It was a simulated death. When hit correctly with senbon needles, it can induce a death trance, which simulates death, until the needles are removed" Kakashi said.

Soon after that, the 5 made it across the lake, and went to Tazuna's house. He lived with his daughter and Grandson. Their names, were Tsunami, and Inari.

Naruto was outside in the forest after the supper. He ran out, when he discovered that his hands were burning on the inside.

"Looks like the major battle is coming up" a Familiar voice said. Naruto turned around, to See Dios.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Dios chuckled.

"You are becoming my mercenary. The Ghost Rider. Tonight will be your first transformation, as there are some sinners. Gato's men lurk around. You'll see them, and send them to hell" Dios said. He snapped his fingers 2 times.

"With your teammates, they know you said you're gonna be training alone all night. So they don't have to worry. Now, my young friend, I have a gift. A ghost rider would not be complete without his ride" Dios said. He moved to the side, revealing a Motorcycle, fit for Naruto. Naruo saw it, and began to scream in agony.

"You are one of the few who I could use immediately, as you are tough, and heal fast, thanks to Kyuubi. Now go. Set out" Dios said, before vanishing. Naruto screamed out loud. All of his skin was replaced by everlasting fire, and his head, was a flaming skull. He chuckled, as he got on. The Motorcycle transformed, and was also on fire now.

Next morning, Naruto woke up. He knew that what he did was no dream, as he could still feel the burning. He got up, and got dressed.

"Hmm...it's about tiem you got up" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"I exhausted myself last night. I need to work on Chakra control" Naruto said, lying to Kakashi.

"Well now that you mention it, I was going to teach you guys something that would help. When you're ready, folow me. Unless of course, you wish to wait a day or 2" Kakashi suggested. Naruto sighed.

"No. I won't have special treatment. I know about HIM, and I know that you know about that as well. Because of that, I have more chakra and stamina, and recovery rate. So don't worry about me" Naruto said.

Kakashi did show the 3 how to climb trees only by walking up. Sakura, due to perfect control, got it first try. But Naruto and Sasuke would have to work on it a few more days.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 3: Free the Wave

* * *

On the 6th night being at Tazuna's, Naruto worked on controlling his Ghost form. He finally managed to. But he was clearly exhausted at that. 

He woke up next day, around 2 PM. Late for him.

"WHAT. 2PM? Damn" He said. He got up, got dressed, and ate some lunch that was left for him. That took about 1 hour.

He also recalled a mysterious person whom he met the day before. The boy's name, was Haku. Though anyone could mistake him for a girl at anytime. Mentions about protecting the ones close to you gave real strength.

"No Duh. I got strength. But am I going to regret it?" Naruto asked himself. He suddenly heard some screaming, and went outside. It was Tsunami, and Inari. 2 thugs had cornered them.

"Get away from them" Naruto shouted. He Attacked the 2 thugs, freeing Tsunami and Inari. He turned his head to them.

"Turn away, and plug your ears" Naruto said. Both of them nodded, and obeyed. The thugs were actually scarred. One of them smirked.

"You don't have the guts to do so kid" One of them said. Naruto smirked, slitting the guys throat.

"you wouldn't be the first guy I've had to kill. Any of them after the first, is considerably easier. Now you, will join" Naruto said, slitting the other thug's throat. He then took them to a nearby barrel, filled it up with gasoline, and burned them. He noticed that Inari and Tsunami were still in the same position. He tapped them both on the shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Seeing death is never easy. But Inari, now do you believe me? Guys like Gato, nor his croonies scare me. I have been beaten, bloodied, and bruised, on a daily basis, by normal people, because of something out of my control. I have killed before, and my occupation requires me to kill over and over again when needed. Rest assured. I will make sure that Gato isn't a threat when I'm done" Naruto said. Inari nodded.

"Thank you Naruto, and sorry" Inari said. Both Tsunami and Inari got home alright, as Naruto ran to the bridge.

It took him a little while to get there, but he arrived no problem. He looked at the situation. Kakashi was indeed fighting Zabuza again, while Sasuke was trapped in a dome of ice mirrors.

"Those things can easily be brought back, if that ninja uses a bloodline to control water and ice" Naruto said. He ran and slid under. Sasuke was annoyed at that. Naruto had even tossed off his jacket.

"DOBE! You could have proven more useful outside" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"Not true. If i'm not mistaken, this is a bloodline limit. So regeneration of these mirrors will still be possible. So either way, I'm still useful...Teme" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

The ice user kept jumping inbetween mirrors, trying to exhaust the boys, whiel throwing Senbon needles at them. He then gathered a bunch, and aimed at Naruto. But Sasuke interviened. He took all the needles.

"Nar...u...to. I'm not gonna...make it" Sasuke said. He was littered with Needles. Naruto was saddened.

"Don't say that? You can't die on us, not when we had our first major mission" Naruto said. Sauske grasped Naruto's hand.

"I have...nothing to...give. Sorry about the way I was...you don't deserve that treatment. You need power, more then me. You need it...to survive. Mine is for...revenge. The man I want dead...is my older brother...Itachi. Kill him for me" Sasuke said, before he closed his eyes. Naruto knew Sasuke was only in a death trance, but it still angered him.

"You. Will. PAY!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, as he exploded with newfound power, breaking all the mirrors. He realized he tapped into Kyuubi's powers. He then smirked a bit. But his smirk faded when he saw the mask split, revealing Haku.

"Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. But you and I both know that our business does boil down to things like this. However, I am a broken tool, so I would ask for you to kill me" Haku said. Naruto shook his head. He did attack Haku, knocking him out, after a solid chop to the chest, knocking the breath out of Haku.

Suddenly, he heard a chuckle. Everyone did. The mist had cleared. He picked up both Haku's and Sasuke's bodies, and brought them to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Leave now, take them with you. They aren't dead" Naruto said. The 2 left with the knocked out bodies. It was night out.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. 2 Leaf ninjas, and my assassin. To bad your contract is up Zabuza" A man said. Zabuza growled at that.

"You plan to Kill me Gato? I know how you work. To bad it won't work on me. You'll die first" Zabuza said. Naruto smirked at that. So did Gato.

"He's right. All of you will die now. Or shall I say...be sent to hell" Naruto said. He became the ghost Rider. He whistled for his Motorcycle to come to him. Everyone was shocked, and scarred of what they had just seen. Naruto rode up to Gato, and choked him.

"Look into my eyes, and feel the pain of all those you have done wrong to, or killed, and shall it rip your soul from the flesh, Very Painfully" Naruto said. Gato did look in the blank hollows of Naruto's flaming skull head, and he felt everything he had done, onto himself. He could only scream in pain and terror, before his eyes suddenly turned black, indicating that his soul was detached from his body, for good. In otherwords...NAruto killed Gato.

"Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at all the others. They did what was the most logical choice. They ran. Ran off the bridge, into their respective boats.

"More souls need to go to hell" Naruto said. He picked up a long chain, and wrapped it around his shoulder. He then rode into the water, then on the water.

"How can he do that?" Zabuza asked Kakashi. Kakashi didn't have the answer.

Back with Naruto, he flung his chain out, at it burst into flames, and wrapped around one of the boats. Naruto Yanked on it, destroying the boat. The thugs on they were caught under, and drowned

Naruto rode back up to the bridge. He then returned to his human form.

"Sensei. It's not Kyuubi who's done this. It was the devil. I sold my soul, to ensure Konoha's safety, for good, until I am more then powerful enough, that I will not have any use for it. Don't tell anyone about it. Same for you Zabuza" Naruto said. Zabuza nodded, out of pure respect.

"I...had no idea. I honestly thought you hated Konoha" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"No. It was rough, but I don't hate it. I have no reason not to, because I knew there were still some people who did care about me" Naruto said. He was right about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 4: Devil's bounty

* * *

The team was back in Konoha. Just in time as well. Buzz about the Chuunin exam being held in Konoha this time around was all over the place. Kakashi had decided to enter them into the exams. 

But that was after Naruto had saved a friend (Name being Konohamaru, the Hokage's Grandson)from being killed by a Sand Genin. That Sand Genin's name, was Kankuro. He was part of a 3 man cell, which included his siblings, Temari and Gaara.

Now it was at night. Naruto wasn't sure if he was to kill Gaara or not. He paced around in his apartment for quite some time, until it was nightfall.

It was then, that Dios appeared in Naruto's appartment. Naruto sensed this, and turned into the Ghost Rider. He looked at Dios, before sighing, remaining the same.

"Don't scare me like that" Naruto said. Dios nodded.

"Don't kill Gaara" Dios said. This shockedNaruto.

"Why? He's evil" Naruto said. Dios shook his head.

"He is like you. A Demon carrier. He carries my youngest brother, Ichibi, or what people call him, Shukaku. Don't kill him. It isn't worth it. You can save him. Fight him, yes, during the exams. But don't kill him" Dios said. Naruto powered down to normal.

"You have a point now sir" Naruto said. Dios sighed.

"Orochimaru is here. I don't want you to kill him yet. He is still very useful on this world. Wait a few years. I also wanted to explain something that could be of some use" Dios said. Both he and Naruto sat down.

"Now. Your eyes of repentance are powerful, but they have another ability. If you destroy a soul with a Doujutsu, Or an eye bloodline limit, you'll get it. Especially useful if you want...the sharingan" Dios said. This interested Naruto.

"Oh. So you want me to be the one who deals death to Itachi" Naruto said. Dios shook is head.

"No. He'll still be coming to hell, but Sasuke already claimed dibs on that man's soul. You will help though. No. there is a much more powerful ninja, who has recently awoken from a long slumber. This Uchiha, is actually, My Daughter, Madara. Like most of my children, we never did see eye to eye, so they wind up dead. But she plans to go after a powerful contract. Almost as powerful as the contract of 1000 souls. This one, is the contract of the Saidaime Mizukage" Dios said. Naruto was surprised by this.

"Why him? He's still alive" Naruto said. Dios nodded.

"But he is the ultimate oppressioner, besides Orochimaru. You see, because of him, all the bloodline limits in Mizu are gone. Anyone who threatens his power, will die. Madara knows this, and needs his soul to gain more and more power. She, like my deceased son, Blackheart, wants a lot of souls. And the Mizukage bound his soul to a contract, where the next Mizukage will also possess his soul" Dios said. Naruto smirked.

"So you want me to find Madara, and kill her with my eyes, and gain the Sharingan" Naruto said. Dios nodded.

"I would go after her myself, but on this realm, I can't harm anybody. That is why I have my Ghost riders, to bring all the evil souls to hell. One time, it would have made me more powerful now, I just want them, so that people know to not be sinners. There will always be sinners, but with you around there will be less" Dios said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow is the first exam. I sense Kyuubi is copying his chakra to give to you, one tail at a time. You can handle one tail now, and soon, multiple. It was good that you saved Haku and Zabuza. Weren't you surprised" Dios said. Naruto nodded.

"Why would a girl claim she's a boy? I don't understand that at all" Naruto said. Dios chuckled.

"That blush you got was more then enough. I see things through your soul. And Naruto. Just because I own your soul, doesn't mean you belong to me. Well, it does, in a high sense, but I don't want you to think. For Madara and Orochimaru, the 2 you must bring to me, I trust you more then anyone else. Once you have given me their souls, I'll release you from the contract" Dios said. Naruto nodded. He wanted to get to sleep to prepare himself for the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 5: Naruto learns about his father

* * *

The first test for the Chuunin exam was a written test. It could have been easy, or hard, depending which route you took, who you were, and knowing the true meaning behind the test. 

9 Jounin level questions, and a mysterious 10th question after the set time period. Information gathering was the key. Many people used various methods, while Naruto had Kyuubi's help.

The tenth Question, was what mattered. If you stayed, you automatically passed, for the '10 question' determined guts. A lot of people had them this year.

Naruto, deciding to celebrate, wen to the famous Ichiriku Ramen stand. Famous for him, as it was one of the few places he was welcome. Sasuke and Sakura had joined him. It was then, the daughter of Ichiriku, Ayame, came in, giving Naruto a note.

"Ayame-neechan? What's this?" Naruto asked. Ayame smiled.

"Hinata Hyuuga was over here earlier, asked me to give that note to you" Ayame said. Naruto blushed at that. He secretly had a crush on Hinata. Sakura couldn't help herself.

"A love note for our loudmouth-turned-half goth" She teased Naruto Sasuke sighed.

"That's cruel Sakura. You know I've been trying to turn him full goth for a while now" Sasuke said. Both Sakura and Naruto got a chuckle out of that. Naruto read the note. It Read:

_Dear Mr Uzamaki_

_I have some important things I need to discuss with you tonight. Meet me inside Yondaime's head at midnight tonight. Don't worry. The ANBU guarding the monument will know to let you pass through._

_Hishi Hyuuga, Clan leader._

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke sighed.

"I hope he doesn't plan to kill you" Sasuke said. He was aware of Kyuubi, as Naruto told him, and him only. This shocked Sakura, and made Naruto crush the glass he was holding. He cursed.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said, blushing. He didn't each much ramen that day, so Sasuke had no problem paying the bill, plus the extra the glass cost.

At midnight, Naruto was inside the Yondaime's head on Hokage mountain. He awaited Hiashi.

"Yondaime. I'm sorry. I know you're watching over me. I hope I haven't saddened you, by selling my soul to the devil, to protect Konoha. Sounds stupid, but The devil used my one weakness that actually means something true. But at least he's a decent guy, who has helped me control the power He's given me" Naruto said, as he was beside the casket that held the body of Arashi Kazama.

"That is a shock of it's own, Naruto" A voice said. Naruto recognized the voice, as the Saindaime Hokage's voice.

"Now you know gramps" Naruto said. He then snapped his fingers, and all the candles in the tomb were lit up. He saw Hiashi there.

"Never once did I think that Selling your soul could be a good thing" Hiashi said. Naruto sighed.

"Dios, as he likes to be called, is a changed being. Because of who I am, I can tell these things. People judge me for what I am, not who. I have had many beatings, and yet I still care for this village, because I know, that this nation loves peace. I have never sensed hatred or deception from you, nor have I Dios. In fact, He's pretty pissed off at the 2 people that he wants in hell" Naruto said. Both The Hokage and Hiashi understood.

"I'm sure He would forgive you. He was never one to hold grudges, and out of everyone...I think he respects you the most" Hiashi said. Naruto was puzzled.

"Hokage-sama, he's ready to know everything. You can stay here, if you want" Hiashi said. Naruto shook his head.

"As the village leader, I want...make that NEED him to stay. What you 2 will see soon is an S-ranked secret for m, just as Kyuubi is. I already told you part of it. But I'm interested in your story" Naruto said. The 3 sat down.

"Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, was my best friend. I was there when he sealed Kyuubi inside of you. At first, I did want you dead, but I knew that I would be betraying you, him, and my role to you. I didn't want to kill you out of hatred. It was love. As wrong as it sounds, I didn't want you to suffer because of what needed to be done. I also didn't think straight when I thought that, for I would never harm an innocent child. And that is what you are...innocent. There was no way it was fair how these villagers have treated you" Hiashi said. Naruto was shocked. He wanted to sort of kill Hiashi, but knew that Hiashi meant every word.

"As I said, I would betray him, you, and my role to you, if I did that. Naruto. Arashi Kazama...is your father" Hiashi said, with a rare tear falling from his face. Naruto was clearly shocked now. He slowly turned and glared at the casket.

"Don't hate him. He trusted no other infant, didn't want to bear any other infant, then you, because you are his son. The fact is, If it were me who sealed it...I would have hoped that it would have been on Hinata's birthday, so it would have been her, because she is my own, and It's that blood bond that makes me trust her that much, much like your father does to you" Hiashi said. Naruto understood.

"Also, before he died, he named me your godfather. What a lame Godfather I have been" Hiashi said, fully breaking down. Naruto ran over to him, and embraced him.

"I understand. But I always thought you demeaned Hinata" Naruto said. Hiashi got up, and sighed.

"I'm only trying to push her to succeed. But I know it's failing now. The cloud incident scarred her for life, and she is improving, but she is still timid. But I do hope she becomes better. It's her grandfather that I worry about" Hiashi said. Sarutobi sighed.

"What's wrong with her grandfather?" Naruto asked. Hiashi sighed.

"He's the most cruel of all Hyuuga. Senshi is his name. He, like I was, a twin. He was the younger one, so he WAS part of the branch family. However, his older twin, Seto, my uncle, when he became head, an unfortunate string of events happened. In the end, Seto was unable to reproduce, insuring that I would be head. I don't like it, but I live with it. When My uncle died, My father had the caged bird seal removed, as he was an elder. He wants to brand Hinata, and threatened to do so if she loses in the exam. The others agree, but I have warned them that I will kill them if they do. I'm not the stuck up prick everyone thinks I am. I care. I do want him dead, but I know it won't happen" Hiashi said. Naruto sighed.

"To hate your father that much is hard to hear. Yet I can kill him, IF he's a sinner. It goes back to me selling my soul. I still have it, but I just work for the devil, in exchange for a power which most Shinobi could only dream about" Naruto said, as he transformed into the Ghost Rider.

"You...you're a Ghost Rider. Arashi used to talk about them all the time. He even told me the devil would be visiting you one day. It all makes sense. Yes. Arashi believed the devil was a being that only tortured people in hell, because only he could stomach the infinite pain, and didn't exactly belong to heaven. Over the years, he's become less evil...I hope" Hiashi said, with a chuckle. Naruto joined in.

"I believe he has. Hiashi There is one ability I want to test out quickly" Naruto said. He placed one of his gloves onto Hiashi's hand, and chuckled.

"Think about your father, and what he's done. I will automatically see what he's done" Naruto said. Hiashi obeyed. Naruto quickly saw everything, and stumbled back, and fell down, landing in a sitting position.

"Wow. Forced to have you and your twin, then killed, MADE sure Seto couldn't have kids, and used his wife. He was insane. Then, he's gonna fry Hinata's brains out. He is GUILTY!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He got up, and powered down.

"Not tonight. When this exam is over for Hinata, IF it's to be over, I'll kill him then, but under one slight condition" Naruto said. Hiashi sighed.

"Name it" He said. Naruto smirked.

"The Byakugan. I want it. With your permission. No surgery will be needed, as what I will do, is the holes whee my eyes are in my ghost form, they take all the sins, and inflict pain upon the soul, until the soul is detached, and sent to hell. Apparently, I can absorb Eye bloodline limits, if I wanted to" Naruto said. Sarutobi was shocked, while Hiashi grinned.

"Consider it a sort of...adoption. I wonder though. Will your eyes remain the same?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Oh, and did you know Hinata...has a crush on you?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I the same, which is why I must keep away. My enemies will use her to get to me if they discover her. But at the same time, I want to take that chance. I really want to be her boyfriend" Naruto said. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well It's kinda late for me. I'm going to leave. Don't worry my boys. What has been said here, will not leave these walls, unless you 2 wish for it" Sarutobi said. The other 2 nodded. Sarutobi left at that.

Naruto sighed. Hiashi knelt down to Naruto, before pulling him into a fatherly embrace.

"I want you to live with us. If need be, I'll adopt you officially. But personally, I hope the crushes, turn to full fledged love" Hiashi said, making Naruto blush.

"Pack your things tomorrow. Before the forest of death, you will be moved in, if you want" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded. He didn't display it, but he was really happy on the inside. It was then, they heard clapping.

"How long have you been there Dios?" Naruto asked. Hiashi and Naruto turned to Dios.

"Not long. I sensed you wanted me to be here, to ask me about this 'hit', my young merc friend. You don't need to ask me. If somebody is guilty, doesn't regret it, and is truly evil, then they deserve to tango with me. And we know that won't be pretty" Dios said, earning a chuckled out of Hiashi and Naruto. Dios then walked up to Hiashi.

"You're right about me. I'm not as evil as when I started out, for you see, I took responsibility of my job that god gave me. It's my children that are the real evil. One of them, is Naruto's targets Yes Naruto, you are free to love, but you are right in taking caution. The last Ghost rider proved that. He loved, but was cautious. Didn't live with his love, and was always on the road. You don't need to be that. Just do what you can, when you can. That is all I ask" Dios said. Naruto agreed with that statement

A/N: I haven't read many Ghost Rider Comics...though I honestly wish I did, for I do enjoy that kind of stuff. The bad boy hero, that is. And I heard that the devil GAVE Johnny his powers, where in the movie, Johnny sold his soul. So I figured that the devil must be a nicer guy then he appears in the movie. But I could be wrong. If anyone knows otherwise, namely about his character in the comics, tell me. But it won't make much difference unfortunately. But the help is appreciated. I am also sorry if I made it so that Naruto's soul was sold for nothing, but when the evil guys are guys like Orochimaru and Akastuki, I'd say selling your soul to be the Ghost Rider seem like not such a bad idea. But that's just me. Don't forget to Review lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just wanted to point out some things first off. 1St, this isn't my first story, though this one hasn't been so elaborately planned out as my other ones though, so I guess it's my first story based on a sudden whim. 2Nd, I don't know any Spanish. I heard the name 'Dios' somewhere before, and I thought it was a good name to use, so I am very sorry about that little mistake, as I wasn't aware. 3Rd, the only pairing I like is NaruHina, because they just...connect. It's like, there is no chemistry between other pairings involving them, besides this one...at least I believe. I appreciate all the comments towards trying to help make this a better fanfic. Don't forget to Review. Flames...well I'll send the Ghost Rider on ya (LOL I wish...but I could always dream).

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 6: The Second exam...Forest of Death

Now, in the forest of Death, Naruto was separated from Sakura and Sasuke. He had to kill a giant snake, before he could head back. When he did, he saw A weird mark on Sasuke's neck, before he passed out. Naruto was enraged. Kyuubi then flared to life.

'_It's him. OROCHIMARU!_' Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto began to channel Kyuubi's chakra, to make a single tail. It wouldn't be enough, but he still had to fight.

"Orochimaru. Snake Sanin. You have sinned a lot in your lifetime. Human experiments, sending Kyuubi after Konoha, ruining my life, multiple cold blooded murders, all which you've enjoyed, transferred soul into others, and trying to recruit my friend. I cannot forgive you. Instead, I will do what should be done, and send your guilty soul, straight to hell" Naruto said. His eyes were red now, as he jumped forward, and speared Orochimaru. Orochimaru, with his snake like face, chuckled.

"So. You are the jailor of Kyuubi. Well I hope my old friend is torturing you" Orochimaru said. He pushed Naruto off, before they began their fight.

"On the contrary, He's helping me. Why do you think I know so much about you. Not to mention, the devil is pissed off at you, for your sins, and turning Kyuubi against what he stood for. You don't mess with ANY of the devil's siblings, and get away with it" Naruto coldly said, before Orochimaru used a powerful wind jutsu to bash Naruto against a tree, knocking him out. Orochimaru then fled at that.

He would wake up later. He saw many marks were on Sasuke. He also noticed Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, and Lee were there as well. He rose up.

"Doing okay on your own Sasuke. That's good. But I'm afraid that I want my share of the fun as well" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut Up. I need power. I need to defeat them" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Evil influence. I can tell. Zaku, Dosu and Kin. The three Genin from sound. Pawns of Orochimaru" He said. With that, he became the ghost rider. Everyone gasped. Naruto sighed.

"You're innocent. No true sins have been done by any of you" Naruto said. But he still remained. Dosu, the bandaged guy, tossed out an Earth Scroll, before the 3 left.

"I am far from done" Naruto said. He whistled for his motorcycle, and looked forward.

"Follow the fire" He said, speeding off

The 6 leaf Genin did follow, to see the 3 sound Genin beaten up...except for Kin...Naruto did have reservations about that IF the girl didn't harm you first. He got a heaven's scroll, as Team 7's was burned before. He then slammed his foot into Zaku's back, disabling Zaku's arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. This is a result of selling your soul. You becomes the Devil's personal Mercenary But it's not all that bad" Naruto said. Lee then walked up.

"Your Flames of-" Lee began to say, before Naruto kicked him back. Lee, being tough guy he was, was surprised by this, as he would have been able to block.

"I don't remember asking you a Damn thing. So shut the hell up about flames of youth crap. These are hell flames. The result of being a Ghost Rider" Naruto said. He then looked at his motorcycle.

"Go home" He said. The motorcycle sped off.

"Tell nobody of this. Understand. Lee, Ino, Sakura...especially you 3. This is a S ranked secret, and I doubt Lord Hokage would be overly pleased with me revealing this in a big place. But I had to. Sasuke. That curse mark you received from Orochimaru, as I know what it is, is making you a different person. You have to resist it at all costs. If you commit sins because of it, then you won't last here. I won't pursue you if you have sins, unless if my boss tells me to" Naruto said. This scared everyone. He then looked over.

"The tower. Do you guys also have your respective scrolls?" Naruto asked. Ino, Shikimaru, and Chouji nodded.

"Let's go" Naruto said. The 6 walked towards the tower. But Naruto turned around, becoming normal.

"Lee. Go find your teammates, and good luck" Naruto said. Lee nodded, and vanished.

The 6 made it into the tower, just as Hnata's team made it in.

"Well, it looks like the Rookie 9 is here" Naruto said. Hinata practically glomped Naruto, which surprised everyone.

"I told you we would make it. No more worries about this exam" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 7: Understanding the sand killer

Naruto noticed Gaara coming in soon after. Hinata had mentioned that her team was scared of him, because they saw him mercilessly kill other ninja.

As much as Naruto tried to keep his distance, Gaara eventually got him one on one.

"I could feel your power. Powers similar to mine. Which is why I must kil you" Gaara said in a very creepy tone. Naruto sighed.

"I am a demon carrier like you Gaara. My demon pointed out his younger brother in you" Naruto said. Gaara was impassive to that, as he tried to kill Naruto. But Kyuubi took control, as Naruto let him.

"Shukaku. WE need to talk" Kyuubi said. Gaara nodded. He used a forced sleep jutsu, to bring out Shukaku.

"**Free at last. KYUUBI!!!!!!**" He said. He bowed down.

"**Stand up my brother. But first...**." Kyuubi-Naruto said, as he made some hand signs, to cast a silence jutsu on the room.

"**You seem to have made your host ruthless and wanting to kill. Is that your work, or the one who sealed you?**" Kyuubi-Naruto said. Shukaku-Gaara growled.

"**Not me. I mean it this time. I have been known for a my rage, due to jealously. But us demons are merely protector of humans. I don't see how that is logical, as there are some who hate us**" Shukaku-Gaara said. Kyuubi-Naruto chuckled.

"**That's because Humans are inferior. Demon containers are the ones we respect the most, for they aren't like the rest of their race. Humans fear and hate what they don't understand. Why do you think they especially fear Our Big brother?**" Kyuubi-Naruto said. Shukaku-Gaara nodded.

"**Of course. But the assassination attempts on my host has caused him to believe that he is meant to kill, and that killing defines his existence. The seal has caused me to be erratic, except when I'm with one of my siblings. Had you not been here, I would be insane. Is there anyway you can fix the seal, so Gaara can not be so insane?**" Shukaku asked. The lights suddenly went out, and a pair of flaming eyes were seen.

"**Big Brother!**" Both Kyuubi-Naruto and Shukaku-Gaara said. It was Dios both demons returned to their respective hosts, allowing the hosts to be in control.

"Gaara-kun. I hope you've been listening" Dios said. Gaara nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Killing for fun can almost make you guilty of murder on numerous occasions, and I can't allow sinners to be of this world. You have a chance to be normal. You need a friend. If you had one, that would stick by you, no matter what, would you stop killing?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at his hands.

"My first so-called friend was the first person who tried to kill me. I hated it. I hated him. I hated everyone" Gaara said, with rage going into his voice. Naruto sighed.

"I know Gaara. I know. You aren't alone. Your siblings care for you. I can tell. But do you? I believe in second chances. Maybe, getting out of the village that has tried to kill you, and going to Konoha, and pardon if I sound egotistical, but meeting me, is your second chance. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity" Naruto said. Gaara was still angry. Naruto approached him. He didn't care if he could have been killed. Gaara was reluctant. Naruto was close now. He pulled Gaara into an embrace. This had cracked Gaara's hardened emotional shell.

"A...friend?" He asked. Naruto nodded. Gaara let a tear slip.

"I see. This is good. Naruto. I can feel, he wishes to repent and it has begun. If you have such a power, use it to your advantage, for protecting everyone and everything close to your heart. Humans carry both good and bad traits, and it's unfortunate. Oh Gaara, I am the devil. I'm also the great 9 demons' elder brother. You have nothing to be scared of from me. Let me fix that seal for you" Diso said. Naruto sighed.

"Are you gonna make his sign the soul contract?" Naruto asked. Dios shook his head.

"Unless if he wants to. But I don't recommend it. I only need 1 ghost rider at a time" Dios said, touching Gaara's love kanji. It knocked him out.

"Sweet dreams" Dios said, before chuckling devilishly, and vanishing.

Gaara would wake up later, on a bed. Temari and Kankuro were there, along with Naruto.

"Whoa Was I really out?" Gaara asked, getting up. Naruto nodded.

"Did...?" Gaara ask. Naruto shook his head.

"what you saw, what you said, what was done last night, was real. I'm glad you've changed" Naruto said. This puzzled the 2 sand siblings.

"I had a talk with him last night, and an old friend of mine fixed his seal. Gaara is no longer a killing machine" Naruto said. Gaara nodded, crackng a genuine smile.

"Thanks you Naruto. Temari, Kankuro...forgive my sins of the past" Gaasa said. Temari and Kankuro both smiled.

"Of course. You're our little brother. We knew one day you'd be more normal then before" Temari said. Gaara nodded. He then looked at Naruto.

"Ghost Rider...what is that?" Gaara asked. Naruto sighed. He knew he had to tell. Well, he decided to tell what a Ghost Rider is, not whom it was.

"The Devil's Mercenary. Obviously there is one out there. If you're lucky, you'll meet him" Naruto said, before he started to leave.

"Wait. Sand is going to attack Konoha in a month, during the last part of the exam. It will be an invasion from both sand and sound. The Kazekage spoke with Orochimaru, all about this" Gaara said. Naruto clenched his ahnd.

"It's a military thing. Well I can't say much, except that the Kazekage made a grave mistaken. Orochimaru will backstab him. You have to call off the troops, or at least have then help Konoha The sound is young and rough. The most dangerous. Led by that snake Orochimaru. I don't care who fights him, as long as I get the last piece. He is the reason why I'm so hated" Naruto said. Gaara nodded. Naruto then left at that.

Later, he was talking with Hinata. She seemed relieved that he was okay.

"Gaara was confused on who he was. He's been through a lot" Naruto said. Hinata hugged him tighter.

"I-i-i-i Belive you Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto smiled He then cupped her chin with one hand, before quickly kissing her.

"N-n-n-n-narruto-kun" She said, blushing. He frowned.

"To much?" He asked. She shook her head, and leaned up to kiss him. More deeply then last time.

"I hope father doesn't find out" Hinata said, still red hot blushing. Naruto chuckled.

"He told me about you crushing on me, and I told him about me crushing on you. Yes, I did, and do, have a crush on you. And he said to go for it. He believes in us. Yes Hinata. Not just us together, but us on our own. He truly believes you're stronger then you seem. You just don't give yourself Credit for it. You are more then that. You aren't a normal Hyuuga, even when you have to be. You are you. Powerful smart, and beautiful. No matter what anyone says. Believe in yourself, like I believe in you" Naruto said. Hinata stopped blushing so hard. Naruto had given her the resolve she needed to go up against anything


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 8: the Preliminary tournament

After waiting 5 days, the second exam was over. Many Genin made it, and thus, a prelim tournament had to be held to cut the numbers down.

Sasuke had his match first. He could have gotten Disqualified due to the curse, but he kept it down and defeated a Leaf Genin. It was of the sole quitter in the exam, and somebody who provided info before the whole thing started. His name, was Kabuto. Though Naruto didn't like him one bit.

Shino would defeat Zaku. Not only that, but due to Shino's bugs, he was able to remove Zaku's arms.

Temari then defeated Tenten, Shikimaru defeated Kin, Ino and Sakura's match was a Draw, and Kankuro also won his match. The next names for the battles, were Kiba's and Naruto's.

"This will be fun" Kiba said. The match began. It was slightly unfair, due to Kiba's pet dog, Akamaru, helping out. But Naruto held his own

"Your reputation has changed Naruto. But once I defeat you, I can finally impress Hinata" Kiba said. Akamaru became a clone of Kiba. Naruto made an army of Shadow clones.

But when the dust settled, 2 figures were down. Naruto, and Akamru. Kiba was worried about his best friend, so he ran over to Akamaru

"Speak to me" He cried out. It was then, that Akamaru bit Kiba's arm. Akamaru actually turned out to be Naruto, while the other Naruto, was a shadow clone, on top of the real Akamaru.

"Sorry. But the opportunity presented itself" Naruto said. Kiba was pisse.d so pisse,d that when he ran to tackle down Naruto, he didn;t stop when Naruto dodged, so Kiba hit the wall.

"Oh and as for Hinata. I'm already dating her, so don't even try" Naruto said. Kiba ran up again. This time, Naruto Super kicked him, then jumped into the air. He made sone hand seals. Sakura and Kakashi Recognized them

"Grad Fireball JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said, blowing a massive flame onto the arena floor. It fired Kiba, but it didn't kill him.

The next match was Hinata VS Neji. The cousins of the Hyuuga family, in this exam. Neji was older, and more experienced. And this clearly scared Hinata

"Hinata. You should give up. I will not be responsible for what your fate will bring you, should you stay. And it looks very grim indeed" Neji said, trying to intimidate her. But Hinata shook her head, and activated her Byakugan.

"Screw fate" She said. This shocked everyone. Neji was the most shocked.

"You know big brother...I've had enough of hearing that. No fate, except for what we make. Remember?" Hinata asked. Neji growled.

"That's not TRUE!!!!" He said. The match officially began, as the 2 gentle fist users began to battle. Both had their respective tenketsu sealed off during the match. Hinata attempted a shot to the gut, with all her might, but Neji was not affected.

"I sealed off your arms" He creepily said. Hinata growled.

"You're stronger then me. That much I know. But your spirit ISN'T" She said, attempting to throw him. He did get over Hinata's head, but landed on his feet, and struck her heart. But Hinata blocked it a bit, by holding him back.. He was so angry, that he punched her head so hard, then kicked her back. The match was over, but Neji had a Kunai in his hands. He was going to go and Kill Hinata. It was then, that Hinata's Sensei, Kurenai, along with Kakashi, Another Jounin leader, and Sarutobi's son, Asuma, and Kakashi's friendly rival, Gai, came down. Naruto also came down, ready to kill. But Lee blocked him.

"No Naruto-kun. Don't risk your spot. Besides, Neji is my rival. Though I don't mind if you did face him next" Lee said. Hinata was taken away on a stretcher. She became awake, asking to stay, as Naruto had some of her blood on his hands.

"Mark My words Neji. You will pay" Naruto said. Neji smirked.

"A dead last like you could never defeat me. It is simply fate" Neji said, before walking off. Naruto went to Hinata's side.

"Naruto-kun. I would have given up, if it weren't for you" Hinata said. Naruto really began to cry. He knew what was going to happen.

Later, in the Konoah hospital...Hinata was sleeping. Naruto had seen an injured Lee and Chouji. Dosu defeated Chouji, and Gaara, defeated Lee. Though Lee had inflicted the injuries upon himself.

It was then, that Hiashi walked in.

"Naruto, my son" He said. He was saddened. Hiashi knew that tonight, somebody was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 9: Death of a despicable man/NAruto gains Byakugan

On a cliff outside of Konoha, Hiashi and Hinata walked to. Hinata was informed of what was to happen. Senshi, and old and white haired Hyuuga, awaited there.

"My son. It is time we show this wench her place in this world" Senshi said. Hiashi then smirked.

"What about your place? You're not the purest soul in the world. In fat, you're a highly tainted soul. I know. I found your history. I refuse to send my daughter to the branch house" Hiashi said. This shocked Hinata and Senshi.. Senshi smirked.

"You have no choice my son" Senshi said. Hiashi smirked.

"I'd rather go to the branch then let her. If that is what it takes, then so be it" Hiashi said. Hinata had backed away a bit. Senshi tried to get by, but couldn't

"Does she mean more to you then Hanabi? If you don't cage her, then Hanabi will" Senshi said. Hiashi growled. It was then, he smirked. Naruto was behind Senshi now.

"You will not brand either" Naruto said, in his most scariest voice ever. Senshi trembled in fear. He tried to seal off all of Naruto's tenketsu, but failed, as his hand was now on fire. Senshi screamed in pain. Naruto used his chain to bind up Senshi.

"You are guilty of many crimes, all of which Hiashi-tousan has told me about. My master awaits your soul. You will stare into my eyes, and feel the pain of the innocent, upon your soul, as it shall be sent to hell" Naruto said. Senshi was really screaming in pain now, as he felt all his sins upon him, as well as his Byakugan leaving him, going into Naruto. Naruto set his chain on fire, and it burned the comatose body of Senshi. As it was burning, Naruto sent him off the cliff, unravling his chain, seeing the ashes of the demented Hyuuga fall to the ground. Hinata was clearly scared of Naruto in this form.

"Do not fear me Hinata. There is no reason to. You are amongst the innocent, and I don't have the heart to harm the innocent" Naruto said, transforming back to Normal, as he walked over to her. He kissed her, as she got over her initial shock.

"Especially one such as beautiful as you" He said. Hinata embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto. You have gotten rid of somebody who didn't deserve to live. It's because of him, that Neji thinks the way he does. But Senshi Hyuuga, my father, is nothing more then a memory, best forgotten by everyone" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded. Hinata passed out, as Naruto carried her home.

"Naruto. I'm not kidding when I say this, but when you are the Ghost Rider, you are more powerful then Lord Hokage himself, even back during his prime. You are already on par with your father, during your transformations. But when you're normal, you still need to improve a great deal. And you will. I don't suggest training with Byakugan for a while. Not until the exams are over" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded.

When they got home, Hiashi invited Naruto down to the cellar.

"You deserve this" Hiashi said, giving Naruto a small bottle of Sake.

"Old enough to kill, old enough t drink. At least that's what some people say. This stuff will take your worries away, but don't become addicted. Here's to justice" Hiashi said. Naruto smirked.

"I'll drink to that" He said, as the both of them downed their Sake.

Meanwhile...

Gaara had caught up to his Jounin Sensei, Baki. Baki was just in a meeting, when Gaara alerted him

"We need to change allies" Gaara said. Baki was surprised by this.

"Oh, and why should we do this?" Baki said. Gaara, being used to emitting killer intent, managed to emit a fake killer intenet. Intente to kill so real, yet not meant.

"I have heard facts about the sound leader, Orochimaru. He doesn't plan to let us win. You see, once Konoha is crushed, he'll turn his sound ninjas against us, and kill us all" Gaara said. Baki was shocked at this.

"Trust me on this one. And also trust me that I now have more control of my darker side. I do not wish to kill so freely anymore. It wasn't a good thing" Gaara said. Baki sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. If you're so passionate about it, guess it's worth a shot. But if your father says to continue, then we will" Baki said. Gaara sighed, before he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 10: The Rasengan/Friendship amongst opponents

Naruto decided to get a swords for himself. A slight broad sword. The weight ans size was perfect for him. It was about 2ft in width, and about 4ft in length. It was not a small sword. He picked it up from Tenten, Neji's teammate, who worked for her family's weapon shop. He was always welcomed there.

On his way back, He noticed an old man was peeking on the woman's bath.

"Oi, old man. You know that Peeking can be considered a serious crime" Naruto said. At once, a bunch of woman in towels, came out, and bashed the old man in. The old man was furious with Naruto.

"You had to interrupt my Research" The old man sia.d Naruto smirked.

"Research eh? LAME!" Naruto said. This really pissed off the old man

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM. I AM THE GREAT TOAD SANIN, JIRAYA!!!!!!! also the author of the Icha Icha book series" Jiraya said. Naruto paled at that. It was then, that a slight snicker was heard.

"You always here one to boast, eh sensei?" The voice said. Naruto turned around, and noticed Hiashi was right behind him. This shocked Naruto a bit.

"Hello Hiashi. Glad you're doing well. Not stuck anymore...again...I take it" Jiraya said. Hiashi nodded.

"Yeah. I've never been a fan of what you do to get your research, so leave Naruto out of this. Besides, he's Arashi's boy. I'm sure Arashi would want him to be trained by you" Hiashi said. Jiraya was shocked. He then lookd at Naruto closer, and smiled.

"Yeah. I should have seen it sooner" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked. A legendary Sanin was training him, so it meant that h was going to grow powerful. He needed it. Every ninja did.

"Alright. Sounds good. Sorry about before, but...morals kicked in" Naruto said.

What Jiraya did teach Naruto, was to summon Toads. Naruto did sign the contract, for he was sure Dios wouldn't mind. Naruto impressed everyone, by summoning a mid ranked Toad, by the name of Garuda, on his first try.

"Well, can't teach you much right now. I will after the exams are done, but right now, work on other areas. That's all that matters" Jiraya said.

Back at the Hyuuga training grounds, about 1 hour later, Hiashi was there with Naruto.

"Naruto, I think it's time that you inherit a powerful move, made by your father. Actually, Made by both me and him" Arashi said. He formed a sphere in his hands.

"Spirit sphere, or it's official name, Rasengan. S ranked jutsu, that requires no hand seals. Meaning it is very much safe from being copied by a Uchiha, or any other clan that may have eyes similar to theirs" Hiashi said. He had a bunch of water balloons, and rubber balls.

"this move took us 3 years to perfect. Believe me, it was much easier to teach then to create. Much like most jutsus are. One question. Do you know the water-walking exercise?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good. This move, I want you to go through 3 stes. However, I won't hold your hand through it. I believe a ninja is truly better when he earns it. I'll help, but not alot" Hiashi said. He tossed Naruto a water Balloon.

"The point of this step is to burst the balloon full of water, by making your chakra go in every direction" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded.

It took him quite awhile that night, but he finally got it. All the balloons he had burst, the last one, he finally got it in all directions.

"Good. Take a break for the night. But do me one favor. Try to find Neji please. It's kinda late out, and I worry" Hiashi said. Naruto smirked.

"I will. But I don't plan to hold back come the tournament in a month. I have a tough first opponent, and I plan to defeat him" Naruto said. Hiashi nodded. Naruto made the right hand seals, and activated his Byakugan. He then put on some shades.

He stalked around the night for quite some time. He found a cave just outside of Konoha. He did see Neji in there, but there was a silent jutsu cast on the cave. Naruto went in, to See Neji jamming, by playing the drums. This surprised Naruto. Neji was unaware of Naruto being there, so was shocked to see him. Luckily Naruto didn't have Byakugan on at the time.

"I never knew this about you neji. Looks like you have quite the rocker side" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"This cave is my only place of freedom. Where I can escape my fate, just for a little while" He said. Naruto sighed.

"Fate doesn't exist Neji. Well...it does, but not quite as you perceive it" Naruto said. He sat down, as Neji joined him.

"Listen Neji. I know you have a grudge against the main house and all, but you know, Hinata does look up to you. Yet you tried to kill her. I know what happened. Hiashi has told me a lot" Naruto said. Neji smirked.

"I'll never understand why Uncle would take in such a waste of time, such as yourself" Neji siad. Naruto was calm, but wasn't feeling calm.

"See, this is why I don't really like you. You're judgemental. Let me tell you something about something out of control, and prejudice. My life is laced with it. Only recently, have I begun to break free from it. Also, My father, was Hiashi's best friend. The Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Kazama" Naruto said. Neji nodded at that.

"Alright then. Explain to me, why you dislike judgemental people" Neji said. Naruto smirked.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours" Naruto said, taking off his jacket and shirt. There was the Kyuubi seal on there. Neji understood, taking off his Headband, showing the caged bird.

"your seal shows you as a branch member of the Hyuuga clan. People say you should be weak. But you're not. You're strong, smart, and have become quite powerful. Yet you share a common weakness with all other Hyuuga, save 2, maybe 3. You judge a book by it's cover. You think everything is determined by fate, that the Hyuugas are better then everyone else. I don't believe that. You judged me by me being a dead last, and believe you're better then me. I can deal with that, compared to what other people judge me as" Naruto said. Neji was awestruck by Naruto's words.

"I was the dead last, because of those people. People of Konoha refused to help me. Refused to see me, for who I truly am. I have been beaten, bloodied, bruised, on a daily freakin basis for the first 10 years of my life, because of this seal. You might say I resent them. I don't. It's a waste of time to resent them, when you can prove them wrong, when you become amongst the fighters, that maintain Konoha's freedom and peace. Us Neji. Ninjas" Naruto said. Neji understood all that.

"I will tell you this Neji. As my sensei said, you have to look underneath, the underneath. So behind a prank pulling dead-last, was a powerful person, who would sell his soul to protect his village from anything" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"I see your point. You're not a dead last. But explain more" Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"Thing is Neji. You contradict what you say. You're more powerful then a lot of the Hyuuga, especially the main, and yet, you say fate this, fate that. You're not so caged up, but you believe you were. Luckily the man that influenced that is dead now. Hiashi told me" Naruto said. Neji nodded.

"So let me say this. Hinata said screw fate for a reason. She said it, because she wanted to prove, that although she wasn't the strongest, she refused to be tied down by some pathetic saying. No fate, except for what we make" Naruto sai. Neji sighed.

"Alright. You're right. Why didn't I see this before. I guess I was clouded by anger and hatred. But I still don't exactly like the Main house" Neji said. Naruto sighed.

"Goes back to your father. I know. Hinata and Hiashi told me. I can understand your anger, but don't let it get out of control to much. But now, I think you should know my side of the story. My seal" Naruto said. Neji did look over it carefully.

"Looks complicated. Obviously the one who did it must have been a seal master" Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"My father. I need you to know something. 12 years ago, we all know about the Kyuubi attack here on Konoha. The story was slightly fixed. Kyuuibi wasn't killed by my father. Kyuubi was sealed inside of an infant. I was that infant. All the adults knew this. Lord Hokage made a rule that if anyone talked about it, it would be considered treason, and would be executed. I am the only one allowed to talk about it, and others, if I bring it up first" Naruto said. Neji was surprised.

"I see. I understand now. Your dislike of judgemental people. Because they judged you for what is inside, not who you truly were" Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi is also judged. He was in a fit of rage that night, but only towards the Snake Sanin Orochimaru. So it is my life goal to kill him, BEFORE my other life goal is achieved. That is to become Hokage.. Neji. We do have destinies. Kami put on this world for a reason. But our actions and who we are, don't revolve around them. There are many paths we take, and thus, life is up to choice. I could have turned cold and killed anyone who dared to anger me, but I chose not to. Can you choose to not believe in what you've been forced to believe?" Naruto said. Neji looked down, and sighed. He nodded.

"You're right Naruto. I can't let fate win. Lee, you, and many others are proof. Thank you. I'll try to find out more about my father's death, but I won't live in grudge. Not of everyone in main house. Hiashi has helped me train, Hinata is innocent in this, and Hanabi just wants to be a powerful kid" Neji said Naruto smiled

"Friends?" Naruto said offering his hand. Neji shook it.

"Friends" He said. The 2 then got up, and walked out. Neji placed a boulder over the entrance when they left.

"Our match will still be an all out war. We won't let friendship come in the way. We both want to become Chuunin, and if we prove ourselves, we will" Neji said. Naruto nodded, as the 2 went back to the Hyuuga manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 11: Exam final

It was now time for the final exam to begin. Neji and Naruto were up first. People had their money on Neji.

"Let's do our best Naruto. Come at me, as if I was your worst Enemy" Neji said. The match began.

It was intense, as Naruto had tried to dodge all of Neji's attempts to Seal of his Tenketsu. Once Naruto got some distance, he did his Mass shadow Clone Jutsu, creating an army of Narutos. Neji couldn't spot the real one, as they all tried to attack him. They all jumped up.

"I was hoping for this" Neji said, as he began to spin. It was the Hyuuga secret Defense move, Kaiten. His chakra spun around him, making a defensive shield, blocking all the kunai and Clones jumping on him. When he sensed that no more were coming, He Saw Naruto alone, telling him to bring it. Neji closed in, and struck Naruto. But it only turned out to be a clone.

"Huh?" He said, before a Massive fireball almost hit him. The real Naruto came down, right after that.

"Nice move" Neji said. Naruto smiled.

"You too Neji. Kaiten is powerful. Glad you kept it that long, or you'd be a kunai cushion" Naruto said. Neji couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

10 minutes later, Neji had successfully sealed off all of Naruto's Tenketsu. But Naruto could only chuckle.

"You forget Neji. I contain the most powerful DEMON!!!!!!!!" Naruto said, as Red Chakra began to surround him. It allowed his Tenketsu to be freed up, as the chakra changed from red to blue, Chakra tail still being there. Naruto began to make some hand seals. Neji tried to get him, but Naruto dodged it, looking Neji right in the eyes.

"Headhunter Jutsu" Naruto said. He vanished into the ground, leaving a hole, before Dragging Neji uder. Naruto appeared from the hole he first made, only a minute later.

"What's this?" Neji said, as he tried to squirm free. Naruto formed a fully completed Rasengan, and held it to Neji's face.

"I've trapped you Neji. If you get up, my Rasengan will burn your face in badly, probably killing you. Even if you did, it would take a while, as I did tire your hands and feet. I believe using that along with headhunter is perfect for a quick trap" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"You win Naruto. There is no way I can escape" Neji said. The proctor called the match, declaring Naruto the winner. Naruto helped Neji up, and helped untie the ropes. Neji then limped a bit.

"Must have used to much chakra in the match" Neji said. Naruto smiled, and helped Neji to the medic ward, to rest.

"You know, Hiashi did tell me something. He told me, that my father, willingly gave up his life, that day. Uncle was willing to die for his family, to prevent a war, but My father insisted not to. I was wrong about a lot of things. But I knew that. In the end, My father died, a free bird" Neji said, with a slight chuckle.

Sasuke was late for his match, so it was postponed. Kankuro was to now face up against Shino.

It was pretty even. Kankuro's puppets did strike Shino, but Shino's bugs kept draining Kankuro's Chakra. In the end, it was a draw, when they both passed out. Shino was poisoned by Kankuro.

Temari faced off against Shikimaru. Clearly, The only thing Temari did all match was dodging Shikimaru's shadow Possession. It wasn't easy, as Temari did dodge all attempts, but he did catch her, by using the 2 holes Naruto created.

"That was good. But you get this match. My chakra is way to low to continue" Shikimaru said. This shocked everyone watching.

Sasuke finally arrived, so he faced off against Gaara.

Sasuke was clearly stronger and faster then before. He threw a lot of force behind everything, and Gaara was great using his sand. But it came to the point where Sasuke had to use a dangerous Move. Naruto was shocked. He was with Hiashi at the moment.

"That move. Kakashi" Hiashi said in slight anger. Suddenly, many feathers fell upon the entire audience, and everyone fell asleep, save a few.

At that, Sasuke drove the Chiordi through Gaara's shoulder, who had tried to use sand to block it

That was when many Sound ninjas came in, and began to attack everything in their path. They had previosuly fought off some Sand Ninjas, s the remaining Sand Ninjas came to Konoha's aid. Sasuke was puzzled by all of this. Temari and Kankuro came down, to Gaara's aid. He had already fixed his shoulder up with sand, but it was still weak.

"Sasuke. Come" Gaara said, dragging Sasuke with them. They had to go for cover.

Naruto woke up. He suddenly trembled in intense pain.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura said. She was the one who woke him up. He got up, using her for support.

"Kyuubi...he's raging so much. He senses orochimaru. Plus. I'm gaining another tail get away" Naruto said. Sakura did back away, as Naruto let out a mighty scream. He was engulfed in red chakra, as another tail was formed from the chakra. He jumped up. The barrier surrounding Orochimaru and Sarutobi was blocking out some black op ANBU.

"I'm not the Kyuubi, just it's jailor. Besides. Snake-freak is the reason why Konoha got attacked. So don't hate me or Kyuubi. Hate him more" Naruto said, pointing at Orochimaru. Jiraya and Hiashi landed beside Naruto.

"Impure world ressurection. I heard about this jutsu. Revives the dead. 3 caskets, for Hokages. Don't let it be" Jiraya said. One was struck down. They let out a huge sigh of relief, as the one that could have contained Arashi was sent back down.

"Alright. As you know, I know Rasengan now. One the count of 3, we strike" Naruto said. The other 2 nodded.

"1" Hiashi said.He formed his Rasengan.

"2" Jiraya said. He formed his. Naruto followed.

"3!!!!" Naruto shouted. They all struck close together in the barrier. They had to break it.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 12: Clash of titans

The 3 managed to hold onto their Rasengans for a few minutes, before they managed to shatter the barrier. The 3 quickly entered The Sun had fully set. Naruto took a scroll out, and summoned his chain.

"You 3. I guess I could use your help. Take on the Kages, while I take care of Orochimaru" Sarutobi said. Naruto smirked.

"Well then, let's roll" He said, just as he transformed into the Ghost Rider He had to resist all temptation to go after Orochimaru.

He was mostly taking on the Shodaime. Naruto fire had helped him burn all the wood and trees that tried to take him down.

"These 2 are controlled by Tags. Hiashi. Find where they Are!!!!!!!!!!" Jiarya shouted, as he fought with the Nidaime.

"Got it sensei!!!!!!" Hiashi shouted back. He activated the Byakugan, and sensed them both

"They're both in the middle of their backs!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiashi shouted out, so Naruto could hear. Naruto chuckled, as he torched the Shodaime. But Shodaime regenerated.

With Orochiamru and Sarutobi, there was an intense battle, which Orochimaru was knocked down. Sarutobi began a long series of hand seals.

With Naruto, he used his chain, to yank out Shodaime's tag, before he noticed that Orochimaru's sword was rising up. He ran over, and used all of his strength to hold it back, as an ominous mist showed the Shinigami.

"Naruto. Even if it got me, I would die anyways. The shinigami will take my soul, killing me as well. You can let go. Jiraya and Hiashi need you more then I do" Sarutobi said. Naruto was reluctant, as he let go, seeing the sword go right through Sarutobi's gut.

"DAMN!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He set his chain on fire again, and went up to the Nidaime, He wrapped his chain around him tightly, before removing the tag

The 3 had to catch their breaths, and when they did, they noticed that Orochimaru had left, and Sarutobi was laying there, sword gone now. Naruto powered down.

"You 3...have done well. Looks Like Konoha...needs a new...Hokage. Goodbye, my firends" Sarutobi said, as he died there. Naruto was especially sad, seeing the first real friend for him die. He let out a lot of tears.

"He'll Pay. But I will not defeat him as the Ghost Rider. I will use my bare hands to kill Orochimaru. I will not be so reliant on being the rider. I can't. I have to be Hokage powered all the time. I refuse to be weak during the day, and godly at night. Not anymore I won't truly stop" Naruto said. Hiashi pulled Naruto into a comforting embrace. Jiraya sighed.

"Your Shadow clones will help. I also think it's time you studied your father's scroll. That scroll, the forbidden scroll, were a list of all your father's techniques, and how to use them. Though only he could use the Hiriashnin. Oh who am I kidding, you can 2, but I wouldn't recommend it.you need to make your own reputation" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded.

A funeral was held for all of the fallen warriors during that day. Naruto paid his respects especially for the third Hokage.

Next day, Jiraya was in the Hyuuga manor, waiting for Naruto. Naruto was up, had some of his things packed, and was ready to go. At least,t hat was what he was told to do.

"Kid. You and I are going to find my other Teammate, Tsunade. She will be the Gondaime Hokage I said I would teach you more, and I will hold to that promise" Jiraya said. Naruto had an excited grin on his face. The first in a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 13: Meeting Tsunade.

"Sasuke. Hang in there" Naruto said. Jiraya and Naruto just fought off 2 very powerful Ninjas. Both belonged to the demon hunting organization called Akatuki. One, was a fish like swordsman named Kisame, and the other, was the every deadly Itachi Uchiha.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke had to run. But When Sasuke and Itachi fought, Itachi easily defeated Sasuke. Jiraya managed to have them escape, and had Sasuke taken back to Konoha.

Now, just later that day, Jiraya had to ask Naruto something

"So, why didn't you become that flaming skull thingy?" Jiraya asked. Naruto sighed.

"2 reasons. I don't want to be so reliant on that, and 2, I couldn't. Only at night" Naruto said. Jiraya understood. He sighed.

"What if it was nighttime?" He asked. Naruto sighed this time.

"I would have, if need be. While I am as powerful as a Hokage in that form, I need to be like that all the time. I'm taking Training seriously. I've got 100 LBS weights on each limb" Naruto said, showing them. Jiraya understood.

"Helps your physical stamina. Well you learned the Rasengan, plus a few of your fathers other moves in his scroll. That's all I can do really. I can't help much, for you seem to know your path. But don't worry kid. I'll figure a way to be of help. Don't want to let Arashi down" Jiraya spoke, with a sad tone to his voice. Naruto was quick to pick up on this.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Jiraya let a rare tear fall from his face.

"I miss the old knucklehead. You carry some traits of him. Out of the 3 Genin I did train, he was the one who was the closest to me. Hiashi mostly studied His Taijutsu, but had helped Arashi a lot when it came to inventing the Rasengan. Hitomi basically was skilled on her own, and was quite the Kenjutsu master. No surprise really" Jiraya said. Naruto was confused.

"You carry a sword with you. You're attracted to it. It's because you Share Hitomi's natural liking of the sword. Afterall, she was your mother" Jiraya said. Ne chuckled for a second.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked. Jiraya calmed down.

"You share many qualities of your father. You're determined, stubborn, love Ramen, and have a dislike for perversion. Though for him, it was limited" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, and that would be...he'd be pissed off if you 'researched' my mother?" Naruto slyly asked. Jiraya nodded.

Conversation was like this for a while, until they checked themselves into a hotel.

"Let's see what Jutsus you've learned" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded.

"The five elemental dragon Jutsus, Flame Shushinin, detonate clone, and Earth Wall" Anruto said. Jiraya was impressed.

"Good to see that you're picking up on things. All of those jutsus take up a lot of Chakra, so they're perfect for you" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"Kyuubi also notified me about something else. Using chakra to increase strength. I have tried it, but I'm still working on it. I'm also gonna try and see if it can increase me speed" Naruto said. This sent an odd shiver down his spine.

"You're gonna match Tsunade's strength. That's good for you, bad for me. I think you know why" Jiraya said. Naruto sighed.

"Alright. Hows this. I don't claim to be perverted. After we find Tsunade, I'll read a set amount of pages that you set, from whatever book you write, and we'll see" Naruto said. Jiraya beamed at that.

They did find Tsunade. 2 other people were with her. Her Assistant, Shizune, and her son, Daniel.

"Tsunade-hime" Jiraya said, as he and Naruto joined up with Tsunade in the booth she was at. Like normal, she was drinking.

"Hey sir" Shizune and Daniel both said. Tsunade looked up. She was ready to kill.

"Relax Tsuande. I'm not doing anything 'dirty' right now. I'm on a mission" Jiraya said. Tsunade chuckled.

"You...mission...that doesn't sound right. Not since you became a Sanin. You've been everywhere" Tsunade said. Jiraya nodded.

"It's true, I have. But there have been some recent events in Konoha that have needed me to attend to. First off, before I continue, meet, Arashi's son, Naruto" Jiraya said. Tsunade looked at Naruto, and chuckled.

"Arashi never dressed like that. At least you're smart. Yes, the resemblance is definite, minus those birthmarks" Tsunade said. Naruto knew she meant no harm, so he didn't say anything.

"It would seem as if Orochimaru finally managed to attack Konoha. Luckily, we won the battle, and his new sound village had to retreat. Damage was still high though, but we are having a somewhat bright future. We can't seem to carry on, as during the fight, sensei was killed by Orochimaru" Jiraya said. Tsunade spat out her drink suddenly, and it spilled all over Daniel.

"MOM!!!!!!!" He shouted. She was embarrassed at that.

"We need a new Hokage Tsunade. That Hokage, has been chosen, to be you" Jiraya said. Tsunade chuckled.

"Never. I don't like that title. To many people have died trying to become, and everyone was killed trying to maintain. Not me. I want nothing to do with Konoha. That title is crap, as far as I'm concerned" Tsunade said. She then felt the killer intent radiating off of Naruto.

"How dare you. You were trained by one, related to the first 2, and your strength is legendary. You are meant to become Hokage. My dream is to become hokage, so don't call the one thing I belive in most crap. Not when I have so many people on my case as it is!" Naruto shouted, as he brought a Rasengan close to Tsunade's face. She was surprised.

"Rasengan eh? That actually looks good. You didn't think you could teach him Arashi's move, did you?" Tsunade said. Jiraya smirked.

"This is a perfect Rasengan. I had more help from my godfather, and co-creator of this move, Hiashi Hyuuga. I will fight hard for what I believe in, no matter what" Naruto said, disengaging the Rasengan. Tsunade smiled.

"Alright. We'll meet up in 1 week. There, We'll discuss further about me being Hokage. I'm considering it now. You've impressed me" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled.

Later,Naruto was reading an Icha Icha book. He had gone past 3 pages, which was all Jiraya said.

"I don't believe it, but I'm perverted" Naruto said. Jiraya sighed.

"Kid, we all have our perverted side. The human mind, soul, heart, and spirit is so complex, that there are sides to us that exist, yet not everyone discovers them" Jiraya said. He looked out the window, and had a sad face on.

"Kid, I think it's time I told you more about Tsunade. She has reason for not wanting to go back. Her little brother died young, and she was unable to save her boyfriend. They both had the dream to be Hokage. She developed a blood phobia at that. But there is more. Her son died over that position" Jiraya said. This shocked Naruto.

"But Daniel is very much alive. I don't get what you're saying" Naruto said. Jiraya smirked.

"Daneil is very much alive, but that wasn't her only son. No. She had another son, from a previous relationship. She was 17, and kinda drunk. She and her boyfriend of the time partied hard. They loved to have sex. But one day, she got knocked up, and he left her. She was unable to raise the child on her own, so that one was orphaned. Eventually, they did discover, and they lived together, and became the mother to that boy, like she was supposed to be. He forgave her. But here's the real kicker. Her dead son, is actually..." Jiraya said. He was trying to gather his wits together, to try and say it. Naruto was hooked on.

"Arashi Kazama. The Yondaime Hokage, and your father. It makes her, your grandmother" Jiraya said. Naruto was clearly shocked. Naruto sighed.

"I understand, but wow. Here's something for you. My big bad flame form, actually has a name. When I'm like that, I'm called a Ghost Rider. How I got my powers, lets just say that me wanting to protect Konoha, to be hokage, the love of my village despite the fact that they hate me for Orochimaru sending Kyuubi on us, and me being his jailor, I did that the greedy, the sinners, the desperate, and the weak would do" Naruto said. This time, Jiraya was focussed, as Naruto put his book down.

"I sold my soul to the devil" Naruto said. This had shocked Jiraya to the core. So much, that he was extremely pale, and had left. But Naruto caught him.

"I sold my soul for the people of Konoha. I knew what I was doing, and I don't regret it. He needed somebody who was a kind spirit to go after the evil in this world, and send them back to hell. He gave me the powers to send evil back to hell, to protect Konoha, like I wanted" Naruto said. Jiraya listened.

"sounds like you did it for nothing. But if you don't regret it, then I'm not going to stop you, as long as you don't go after me. Though I am a good person, so generally, I'm safe" Jiraya said. He had gotten over his initial shock over the matter.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 14: Clash of the Sanin/ Rider kills a giant snake

The week had passed by quickly. Jiraya and Naruto tried to meet up with Tsunade, but Daniel and Shizune showed up.

"She left early. Must have met up with Orochimaru" Shizune said. This shocked Jiraya and Naruto. Naruto then smirked.

"Any Ideas?" Naruto asked. Shizune pointed towards this massive stone wall surrounding a castle.

The 4 made it there to See Kabuto attack Tsunade.

"She was going to kill you Orochimaru. I couldn't allow that to happen" Kabuto said. It was then, that an all out war began.

Tsunade and Jiraya teamed up to face off against Orochiamru. Each of them had their respective summon masters out. Kabuto took on Naruto, Daniel, and Shizune.

Kabuto made short work on everyone. Shizune was trying to heal up Naruto, as he had lost a great deal of blood. But he got up.

"You fool. It will take more then that to affect me" Naruto said, spitting out some blood. He rushed at Kabuto, who knocked him over.

Tsunade had fallen off her summon, and saw Naruto. She got scared, as her blood phobia kicked in. But Naruto still got up.

"Just a little bit of blood. Nothing major" Naruto said. He was panting hard.

'**You've sustained a lot of damage to soon for me to fully heal you. It will take me about a whole week for me to heal you fully**' Kyuubi said in Naruto' mind. Naruto was then hit with a Kunai to the shoulder, and it actually went through him. He screamed in Agony, and passed out.

Kabuto was about to strike, when Daniel came in, and covered Tsunade, himself, and Naruto in a vine dome.

"Mom. Get over it. If you're a Sanin, blood s to be seen. If you're the best medic in the world, then get over it" Daniel said. Tsunade was still shaken up. It was then, a strange light came into the dome. The light, turned into a spectre life form, of Arashi.

"Arashi!" Both Daniel and Tsunade shouted. Arashi nodded.

"Mom, my brother. Good to see you again. It is unfortunate that we have to meet this way. The Shinigami has allowed me to appear before you. Naruto must be healed up a bit before sundown, else we will greatly lose this battle" Arashi said. Tsunade slowly noddd. He went over to her.

"Mom. I know that your blood phobia is there. But you're better then that. You had a bad experience with blood. You had a bad experience in love and yet you still found someone, before another bad experience. Don't let it get you down. You're not that. Please, I beg of you" Arashi said. Tsunade nodded a bit faster, and tended to the massive shoulder wound. She sighed.

"Maybe It was all self inflicted, my problem with blood. I seem to be okay now" Tsunade said. Daniel smiled.

"Good. Daniel. Good move. Naruto, my son. I forgive you" Arashi said, before vanishing.

The dome came down, as Tsunade really began to get serious.

The battle still waged on. It was now during the night. Dios had walked up to Naruto. He tapped him twice with his scepter.

"Am I...dead?" Naruto asked himself. Dios smirked.

"There is evil in the air, yet you refuse to transform. I got your chain and ride out. Don't make it painful" Dios said in a sickening voice. Naruto growled.

"I'm still weak as a human. I want to be stronger on my own. If not using my powers is the key, then so be it" Naruto said. Dios chuckled.

"Not true. You are growing stronger, and I still want Orochimaru alive still. But his summon. Kill it. Kill Manda. DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!" Dios said. Naruto began to convulse and scream badly. It got everyone's attention. Dios vanished.

Naruto became the Rider again. He was ready. He got on his Ride, and sped towards Manda.

"Demanding Sacrifices in large numbers is a very much powerful Sin. Tonight, you DIE!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, as he Wrapped his chain around Manda. Manda thrashed, sending Naruto upwards. But Naruto landed on Manda's head.

"Your soul belongs in hell" Naruto said, as Mada had looked into Naruto's Penance stare. She thrashed around again, and then, stopped. She was now comatose again.

"Finish her" Naruto said. Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, spat some oil on Manda, before Naruto set it aflame.

"Leave Now Orochimaru, before I change my mind about letting you live" Naruto said. Tsunade then walked up behind Naruto, as Orochimaru looked at them.

"Yeah. Leave, before bonehead, Pervy, Or the fifth Hokage decides to kill you" Tsunade said. Orochimaru and Kabuto had no choice but to run after that. Naruto turned to normal, and passed out again. He was still cut up badly.

"His powers come from the devil. He told me the other night. Naruto's passion to become Hokage is so great, that The Devil gave him that power, to kinda help him at times. He becomes a war machine at night, as we have seen. But I can't help but wonder if being this Ghost Rider will help him grow stronger. He becomes normal after, as we've seen. But it's hard to tell sometimes" Jiraya said. Tsunade nodded.

"I will be the Fifth. My trust in Konoha has been regained. It took the spirit of my grandson to want to return. I doubt I can be as good as the previous Hokages, but damned if I don't try" Tsunade said. Everyone agreed with that statement.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter15: Tsunade begins as the Hokage

Now, the 5 ninjas had returned to Konoha safely. Tsunade's first order of business was to heal those whom had contact with Itachi's Mengekyou Sharingan. Luckily, it was only Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto headed to his home.

Like usual, Hiashi always talked with Naruto. This was no different.

"So your saying that you have to be the Ghost Rider, else Dios will force it on you?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well...that sucks. I would say more, but I can't think of much" Hiashi said. Naruto sighed.

"It's alright. I understand. I at least killed off the boss Snake, so that has screwed Orochimaru over that way, but we're far from done with him. Dealing with the devil, no matter how nice, something bad happens. I think it could have been Orochimaru cursing Sasuke...my best friend. Or something else. I don't know" Naruto said. Hiashi knew one thing about Naruto. He was a fragile being, disliked having so many burdens, yet they seem to keep piling up on him.

"Don't worry. We should have known. I won't berate you for that, but be weary of whom else you might deal with. But tell me this. What did he help to ACTUALLY make you stronger?" Hiashi asked. Naruto smirked.

"Chakra control. I noticed that is had rapidly improved, to it's near perfection now. I got lucky that way, because I know that a high control is needed" Naruto said. Suddenly a Phone Ranga. Hiashi answered it.

"Hello. Yes. Yes he's here. Hold on a second" Hiashi said. He passed the phone to Naruto.

When Naruto was done, he had a confused look on his face.

"I was just said to come to the Hokage tower. Well, might as well, since I need my motorcycle license" Naruto said.

When he got there, he went to See Tsunade. He also filled out a test sheet for his License.

He saw Shikimaru there as well. He was confused as to why he was there as well.

"Well you 2. You did well in the Finals of the Chuunin exam. So good, that you 2 passed. From now on, you 2 are Chuunin of Konoha. Here are your vests" Tsunade said. They were each passed a green Vest. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. One question though. Do they come in black?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded, as traded the vests. Naruto smiled. He placed it over top his jacket.

When he got downstairs, the Secretary stopped him.

"Mr Uzamaki. You passed your test. Please stand infront of that screen, so we can take a picture for your ID" The secretary said. Inwardly, Naruto was beaming. But he remained cool. He had the picture taken.

After a few days, he got the ID in the mail, and began to drive around, getting from one place to the other, not at night, when he was sometimes needed. However, one day after a few weeks since Tsunade became Hokage, Bad news had happened.

Sasuke had left Leaf village on his own free will, to join up with Orochimaru. When Naruto heard that, he heard some laughing

'KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!' He inwardly shouted. Naruto wasn't one to lose his temper at the fox, so naturally, the fox was shocked and scared.

'**It wasn't me. It's Dios. He's going on about you were right and other crap. I know you said that the bad thing was Sauske joining up, but you do have the ability to change that. You are not bound by fate. Nobody is**' Kyuubi said. Naruto agreed with that statement.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 16: Mission to retrieve Sasuke

Shikimaru and Naruto were to be assigned team captains of retrieving Sasuke, so they had a meeting with their recruited members. It had included Kiba, Neji, and Chouji.

"Alright boys. This is an A ranked mission. Last night, My teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, left Konoha with a notorious group of Ninjas called the Sound 4. Shortly, a Team of Jounins were dispatched to do this mission. They came back severely injured. They said something about transformations. We're dealing with 4 deadly ninjas. Maybe they won't be as big of a threat if they're separated, but they are all powerful nontheless" Naruto said. With that, Shikimaru took over.

"We're going to approach them with caution, and strategically. Ideally, we have a perfect team. Kiba and Akamaru. You 2 will lead us, due to your sensitive noses, making good tracking skills. There is one position I need to discuss with Naruto, but the fourth position will be Chouji, because of his strength is needed if we're attacked from behind. Neji will be last, as the Byakugan he possesses will be best used in that position. As for 2nd and 3rd..." Shikimaru said. Naruto smiled.

"Take 2nd. You're a good leader Shikimaru. We might be co-captains of this team, but I trust your strategic judgement over my own. I'll take 3rd" Naruto said. The team left.

They were all good and all, until they managed to get ambushed, and trapped in a mud dome, by the fat one, Jirobo.

"Just our luck eh?" Kiba said. Shikimaru sighed.

"Release us, we give up" Shikimaru said. Naruto was about to jump Shikimaru, but refrained.

"As Id. You're nothing but trash" Jirobo said. Naruto caught on.

"He's right, as much as I-" Kiba said, before Naruto spoke up.

"Dog-breat, Gatsuuga the wall with Akamaru. Neji, join me" Naruto said. Neji understood. They both activated Byakugan, as Kiba was done. They noticed one part wasn't healing up as fast as the others.

"Chouji. Roll out" Shikimaru said. Chouji turned into the meat tank, and rolled through the weak spot, busting out.

"Damn. How did you break out" Jirobo said. Naruto smirked.

"Weak spot. Now to die" Naruto said. Chouji then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll take care of him. He insulted Shikimaru. He insulted all of us. And besides. You guys need to go. Get Sasuke. I'll meet with you guys later" Chouji said. They others reluctantly ran off.

"Will he be alright?" Kiba asked. Shikimaru sighed.

"I don't know. I wish I did. He's strong, so don't underestimate him. But He promised to meet up, and he's good with his promises" Shikimaru said. Naruto knew that Shikimaru was distressed.

A little while later, they were caught in a web trap. This time, it was because of the spider guy, Kidomaru.

His webs were made of Chakra, and thus couldn't be busted, except with other uses of Chakra. Luckily, Neji figured that out.

"Go. I'll take care of this guy. I'm best suited to defeat him" Neji said. Naruto jumped down and looked at Neji, his adopted cousin.

"Be careful" Naruto said. Neji nodded. The 4 (including Akamaru) left.

"Aw man. This is not going good" Kiba said. Naruo sighed.

"Kiba. Keep a positive mind. If you let your fear control you, you will be hindered. I'm concerned about our buddies, but we must have faith in them" Naruto said. It was then, 2 others stopped. Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to make this quick. I go by one saying, since I became a ninja. Live every day without fear. If a Ninja fears, they are vulnerable to anything. But yet fear does happen, as we are still human. But we have to not live in fear. I worry, but my faith in my comrades is stronger then my worry. Let's go" Naruto said. They did start back up again, hoping to catch up to Sasuke Uchiha.

In hell...

"You figured me out Naruto Uzamaki. Yes, bad things do happen when that contract is signed. You will fail this mission, but the benefits will be most rewarding. I'm sorry, my young rider" Dios said. He then looked at another sphere. It was of another Rider.

"So he finally managed to steal the Mizukage's soul contract. At least it's safe for now" Dios said. He smiled. He knew that injustice was going to be dealt with.

"Kyuubi, my brother. If you can hear me. I know what will happen when Naruto finally faces Sasuke. Even at night, Naruto is not in the presence of evil this time, so there will be no need for a transformation. However, he will lose, due to not wanting to kill his best friend. Sasuke was destined for this, regardless of being the Rider or Not. Much like with Johnny Blaze's father dying after I cured his cancer. These things are meant to happen. It's not the fate that Neji kept preachign about, but a more divine fate. Team 7 is meant to be trained under all 3 Sanins. This is why I told Naruto not to kill Orochimaru. In 2½ years, before Orochimaru can do this again, then Naruto will strike down Orochimaru, once and for all" Dios said. He got a faint grunt fro Kyuubi in his head. They could still communicate with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I hope you can forgive me, but I couldn't do the entire battle between Naruto and Sasuke, only the Key parts. And as for 2 tails...I believe Sasuke was kinda holding back his demon form a bit, beause he still dominated, even when Naruto was in 1 tail. So with 2 tails, it was a bit more even. Outcome will still be the same though

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 17: Mission failed

A lot had happened in a few hours. First, they were ambushed 2 more times, and both times, they had another teammate fight off against another of the Sound 4, until Naruto came across a being who was more powerful then then Sound 4, who also worked for Orochimaru. His name, was Kinminmaro. But Lee and Gaara showed up.

And then, IT happened. Sasuke came out of the barrel he was contained in, and he was now more like a demon.

They then found themselves at a place called 'Valley at the End'. The 2 began a massive struggle.

"C'mon Naruto. Show me that power of yours. Show me your true strength" Sasuke taunted. He would regret it, as Naruto let 2 chakra tails out. Sasuke was powerful enough to overcome them in his demon form. But he wasn't in there yet.

"I promised Sakura nee-chan that I would try to bring you back. You will return to Konoha" Naruto said, in a demonic tone. Sasuke smirked, powering up to his level 2 curse form.

"Word of Advice Naruto. Don't let your attachments get in the way. They make you weak" Sasuke said. The 2 began an all out power war, which neither won. They were back at square one.

"As I said. Our attachments make us weak. I have to sever them all, to become stronger" Sasuke said. He was punched back by Naruto.

"And where does this leave us then. I thought I was like a brother to you. Do you think of it as NOTHING!!!!!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke did something he wasn't proud of, even in his dark frame of mind. He sacked Naruto. Naruto fell over in pain for a second, before Kyuubi managed to heal that area.

"No, your bond will be the hardest, yet most rewarding. Let me in on a secret of the Uchihas. When we kill our best friends, we gain the ultimate power, in the Mengekyou Sharingan" Sasuke said. Naruto knew about that. He then smirked.

"I should have known. No matter. I will defeat you Sasuke. Let's finish this" Naruto said, charing up a Rasengan. Sasuke charged up a dark Chiordi. They stared into each other's red eyes, filled with remorse, hatred, friendship, and determination.

They ran at each other. They were going to collide. Their attacks did collide with each other.

"Unless you transform, you won't win" Sasuke said. Their attacks slipped. Naruto only aimed at the bandanna, while Sasuke aimed for in the middle of Naruto's chest. The Dark Chiordi with through. Naruto fell down. He got up, screaming in pain.

"What am I doing? I won't kill you Naruto. I'll gain the Mengekyou another way. I won't be like him. NEVER!!!!!!" Sasuke said, before Running off. Naruto spat up a lot of blood.

'**Regardless of being the rider or not, this was going to happen. It is time I gave you another tail. But be warned, this won't heal you completely, but you'll survive**' Kyuubi said. Naruto felt an intense amount of pain through his body. He felt the wound close and heal itself, but he couldn't get the blood back. He was still in critical condition. He felt the 3rd tail available for him, before he passed out.

He would wake up many days later. He saw Sakura there, as well as Hinata.

"Sakura I'm sorry" He said. Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sad, yes, but you did what you could. It wasn't enough this time. But there will be more opportunities. Anyways...I better leave" Sakura said. She left, leavign the weak and wounded Naruto, to be with his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun" she quietly said. Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't. The pain in his chest was far to great.

"Hinata-chan. I don't know what Id do without you" He said. She blushed at that. He sighed.

"Your chest was badly wounded. It's fully healed now, but the pain will still be there for a while. Each day though, it will dissipate more" Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"That's good to know. I just feel really bad. Yet I know this was going to happen. I had a feeling. It seems as if Team 7 is meant to be trained by all the Sanin. Kyuubi told me. He also told me that after 2.5 years, before Orochimaru can mind transfer, is when I strike" Naruto said. Hinata understood. Shikimaru then came in

"Yo. Hinata. Do you mind if I talk to Naruto for a minute" Shikimaru lazily, yet politely asked. Hinata understood they needed to debrief about the mission, so she left. Shikimaru pulled up a chiar. Naruto noticed that Shikimaru had a broken finger.

"Lucky" Naruto said. Shikimaru sighed.

"We were really over our heads in this one Naruto. We nearly lost Neji and Chouji. The Sand siblings saved me, Lee, and Kiba from the same fate. But I can't help but ask to be in that same state. I feel so...terrible. Especially since there was a possibility that I was going to lose 3 friends. It would have been hard for me to deal with you and Neji being gone. You with the ability to cheer anyone up, sacrificing your own happiness, which you shouldn't do, and Neji's wise words. But for me..." Shikimaru said. He was crying a bit. Naruto chuckled.

"I know that you're close with Chouji. No more is to be said. You don't have to worry about me dying, for it will take a lot more then that to kill me. But yes. I understand where you're coming from. But we're better then before. We're all stabilized, right?" Naruto asked. Shikimaru nodded.

"Anyways. I'm going. I just wanted to check up on you. But...seing you like this...I'm sorry. I normally don't cry. It's to troublesome" Shikimaru said, with a slight bit of humor added on. Once He left, Gaara came in. He then sat down.

"Hey" Naruto said. Gaara smiled.

"At least you're gonna get better now. I had also overheard something. It would seem Jiraya-Sanin-sama is planning on taking you on a 2 year trip around the Shinobi nations, to help you get stronger. Well first hing, I congratulate you on your promotion, and 2nd, make sure to drop in at Suna every once in a while" Gaara said. Naruto nodded

He was back in the Hyuuga compound the next day, recovering.. Jiraya had come.

"Jirya-sensei. I know what you're planning. You want me to take a 2 year trip with you, to increase my skills. Well, I'll gladly do so. No offense Hiashi" Naruto said. Hiashi sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. I haven't stopped you from making your own choices, and I don't plan to now. Just 2 things. 1, you aren't leaving until you're no less then 100, and 2, you will come back in one piece" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded. He was currently bound by a wheelchair.

Later, he had managed to find himself in Neji's cave. Well, he and Neji had come there. Neji had taught Naruto to play guitar a bit, as he also had a guitar.

"I think I speak for everyone, when I say be careful" Neji said. Naruto smirked.

"You're lucky you're able to move around. I hate being so immobile" Naruto said. Both eh and Neji shared a good laugh at that comment.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 18: The Time skip

2 years past Since Sasuke fled Konoha. Jiraya did take Naruto on that journey, and now, In Suna, a Jounin exam was to be taken place. Tsunade was discussing which Chuunin had the right qualifications to become a Jounin

"Up to 4 are allowed to become Jounin from each village. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai. Are you 3 certain that you wish to have Neji, Hinata, and Shikimaru, become Jounin?" Tsunade asked. They were already in Suna, discussing all of this. Their teammates now were to operate out of suna, until the exam was over.

They found their way to the tournament grounds. The main villages included in the exam, were Suna, Konoha, Kiri, and Cloud. Since they were already at the tournament grounds, the 3 chuunin awaited for their teammate.

"Who could it be?" Shikimaru said. Suddenly, all the Chuunin at the stadium heard an engine, and a loud noise at it kept coming closer and closer.

It was a motorcycle. It came close to the Konoha Chuunin, as did a circle, which blew some sand around. When the sand had cleared, they saw who it was.

"Hey guys. You all look great" The voice said. The 3 were surprised to see Naruto. He didn't really change his clothes much, but he was bigger and more muscular. He dwarfed everyone with his height.

Naruto noticed that everyone was different. Neji wore a more kimono like robes for him. Shikimaru wore a standard Chuunin get-up, and Hinata...she was quite the opposite from before.

She wore a bit of makeup, had her hair grown to the middle of her back, and ditched the shy girl image. She now wore a pair of tight black spandex shorts, a black tanktop, a utility belt, and a cape like garment attached to the utility belt. Naruto had a nosebleed.

"Looks like it worked" Hinata said. Naruto quickly hid the bleed, as Hinata walked up to him, and the 2 kisse.d Neji sighed, and Shikimaru smirked.

"Not now guys. There is a chance that you might have to face each other" Neji said. Naruto flipped him off. Neji could only sigh at that.

Later, it was seen that the 4 man teams would face off against each other in 2 matches. Konoha faced off against Cloud.

Utilizing the powers of Detonate Clone, Naruto made short work on 3 of the Chuunin, but 1 still was powerful. Her name, was Yugito, and she faced off against Naruto.

**'She's Nibi. The 2 tailed cat. Talk to her after'** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded. Yugito powered up, using both tails.

"You're a demon carrier. Only 2 tails though. Pity" Naruto said. He charged at her. Even without his chakra tails, he still was able to do some good against her.

"I was trained by Legendary Sanin Jiraya. The last evaluation he gave me, I'm as powerful as a Hokage. So it will take more then just this to defeat me" Naruto said. He proved it, by sending more detonate clones after her. She went right through them.

"Thunder Claw Jutsu" She shouted. She swiped him, but Missed. He then launched a Thunder dragon at her, which toppled her down.

"You're powerful. I'll give you that. But what do you mean, by pity" Yugito said. Naruto smirked.

"Well before anything..." Naruto said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, she was trapped. Shikimaru had her in his shadow bind, and Neji and Hinata had Kunai's up against her throat.

"One wrong move, and you're dead. So give up" Naruto said, charging up a large Rasengan. She nodded.

After the match, during the Kiri and Suna match, Naruto and Gaara were talking to Yugito. Oh, and Gaara was also newly appointed Kazekage of Suna.

"We're both Demon carriers ourselves. Gaara has Ichibi, while I, have Kyuubi" Naruto said. Yugito smirked, before bowing down.

"Nibi always did talk about Kyuubi in the highest regard. The most powerful demon ever, right?" Yugito said. Naruto smirked.

"OF the tailed demons, yes. They are all brothers and sisters, spawning from the same powers. However, there is an older, more powerful sibling. His name, is Dios. The devil himself" Naruto said. Yugito was a bit shocked, but smirked.

Naruto then notice the Saidaime Mizukage. He smirked, knowing he'd have to deal with him one time or another. We went over to talk to him.

"Mizukage sir. The 2 of us need to talk" Naruto said. The mizukage, a well built, black haired man, grunted. He saw how powerful Naruto was, and knew that it might be worthy.

"Thinking about leaving Konoha for the bloody mist?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"It's in regards to your soul" Naruto said. This really got the Mizukage's attention.

"How do you know about the soul contract?" The Mizukage said. Naruto smirked.

"Ever heard of a Ghost Rider. I'm one of them. If there are things like that from anyone, my boss would let me know. But as for you, I want to warn you, of a greater evil" Naruto said. This made the Mizukage smirk.

"Be on the lookout for Madara Uchiha. She is a devil child, who wants your soul. You're afraid of losing power, thus you made your grip on Kiri so tight, that one wrong move, and public execution. You were once in business with Gato, whom I've killed, ran a Drug ring, and a prostitution Ring. I would kill you, but what's the point, when your soul isn't even apart of you anymore" Naruto said. Mizukage smirked.

"I guess killing you would do no good. But what if I started a war with you, unless if you became my personal guard against this...Madara Uchiha" The Mizukage said. Naruto smirked.

"Not going to happen. I have no interest in killing you, and you won't die by my hand. You should be thanking me if anything. I would suggest to tighten security, though" Naruto said. The mizukage nodded.

"Fair enough. But it's not like Madara will be able to get my soul. The contract was stolen by a Ghost Rider. Mayube...it was YOU" The Mizukage said to Naruto. Naruto shook his hea.d

"There are more then 1. I've never been to Kiri, and I also wouldn't know where it's been kept. You can ask Jiraya...we've never stepped foot in Kiri. No offence or anything" Naruto said. The Mizukage grunted.

"Alright. Thank you for the warning...Mr..." The Mizukage said. Naruto smirked.

"Uzamaki" Naruto simply said. The Mizukage nodded.

Suna had defeated Kiri, and now, it was going to be 2 tag team style matches.

Shikimaru and Neji VS Reno and Matsuri

Naruto and Hinata VS Kankuro and Temari


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 19: A small time to relax

Naruto and Hinata proved that they were all Jounin Ready when they easily defeated their opponents. Same with Shikimaru and Neji, though they had a bit more difficulty. The 4 were indeed promoted to Jounin. A last match wasn't even needed this time, as all the judges weer certain of this.

So naturally, they all returned to Konoha. But at the Konoha graveyard, Naruto was drawn there. It's like, he just wanted to some the names who had all belonged there.

"Looking for someone?" And old, grey man asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. at least not here anyways" Naruto said. The man smirked.

"You'd be surprised on what you'd find here hotshot" the man said. Naruto sighed.

"I'll bet. What's your name?" Naruto asked. The man could only copy the smirk he previously wore

"Name...I've forgotten it a long time ago. Been to much into my job. Just call me Caretaker. You?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto calmly said. He was now wearing a leather trenchcoat, to show he was a Jounin now.

"You're the Rider, aren't you?" Caretaker said. This surprised Naruto.

"You are. I can tell. It's a bit of a gift I have" Caretaker said. Naruto smirked.

"Alright. I'll drop by more often if need be. But tell me...what do you know about Madara Uchiha?" Naruto asked. The Caretaker sighed.

"Going after a bunch of souls. First the Mizukage, then the Otokage, then any other damnable being out there. Mephisto's last child amongst the mortal realm" Caretaker said. Naruto smirked.

"So that's his real name. He always went by Dios. Oh well. So I take it you must know about the Mizukage's soul contract" Naruto said. Caretaker nodded.

"It was stolen some few years ago. Luckily, I know where it is. To use it as bait is a good thing, as she doesn't have a soul. She believed she once did, but inevitably, she picked it apart, and destroyed it" Caretaker said. Naruto sighed.

"She knew that the only way to avoid Penance stare, is to have no soul. Smart. But not smart enough. In due time, I'll need that contract, to kill her" Naruto said. The Caretaker nodded.

"I understand" Caretaker said. Naruto left at that.

He was now in Hokage tower. He was in a meeting with Tsunade.

"Well according to your progress, you're physically ready for Hokage, but not mentally. It's part of standard protocol. You either become a Sanin, or take on a Genin team" Tsunade said. Naruto smirked.

"I'll take a team, when you need me to" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Since you came back early, You'll be getting a Genin team part time. As long as Akastuki is alive, I can't allow you to go full time. However, Hinata will be joining you, more for outside missions and such, when you're needed elsewhere" Tsunade said. Naruto agreed with those terms.

"Well, thank you. I'll be off now. Oh. And my time to take Orochimaru's soul is near. Any leads the come in on his whereabouts, I want to know" Naruto said. Tsunade smirked.

"To bring Sasuke back?" She asked. Naruto smirked back.

"That's part of it. But I was assigned to kill Orochimaru now" Naruto said. He left, and went home, to unpack is things.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 20: Trials, and Naruto's team

When Naruto did finally return to Konoha, many were wondering about how strong he had gotten. So a series of matches were made to test him.

First was Gai. Gai had to go all out, and managed to wear Down Naruto, but Naruto proved he was strong, and almost as fast as His father, (when Arashi did use the Hiriashnin). Kakashi tested him in Ninjutsu, and Naruto proved that he knew a lot as well in that area.

Then, came to something that not a whole lot of people wold forget. Tsunade fought Naruto, to test his true strength, because he did say he was going to figure out how to make his strength like hers.

When they used all their might, a massive tremor was caused, going as far as Suna. Then...

"Damn. You busted my arm" Tsunade said. She was done. Naruto was shocked. He eased Tsunade down.

"Nana, I'm sorry" He said. He did call Tsunade that now, as it didn't make her feel TO old. She shook her head.

"No. I told you not to hold back. This is but an injury that can be healed. So don't worry. Oh, you're gonna be meeting your Genin team tomorrow morning. I Hope you got the memo" Tsunade said. Sakura got right to healing it, as she was on par with Tsunade now. Naruto nodded.

Next morning, Naruto was back in the Acadamy, to pick up his students. He smiled.

"Team 7, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Inari. Follow me" Naruto said. The 3 did follow.

They were now at a bridge. It was the former team 7's meeting spot.

"Well, we do all know who each other are, so no introductions are needed. But you 3, I heard you 3, along with Udon and Moegi, all got along well, so I expect good teamwork from all of you. But there are some things you must know. The Shinobi world is not for the weak of heart. I've seen stuff that is only in the wildest and most twisted dreams of those still wet behind the ears. Just because I know you, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy. In fact, most times, you will call me a Sadist, Masochist, or some other sick and twisted name. But rest assure you, I'm only being that way, because I care" Naruto said. The 3 knew he wasn't joking.

"Any questions" Naruto said. Inari raised his hand. Naruto nodded.

"No offense Naruto-sensei, but when do we begin our training. I didn't move to Konoha to not become strong" Inari said. Naruto smirked.

"And why do you wish to become strong. Is it to avenge, selfishness, or to protect?" Naruto said to Inari. Inari looked Naruto right in the eye, to give his reply.

"To protect my family. To protect anyone close to my heart. I wish to return one day, a strong ninja, capable of helping and raising ninjas in the wave country, to start another Hidden village possibly. Basically, to serve and protect" Inari said. Anruto smiled.

"Good. Konohamaru...what about you?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru was a bit more scared, not having the exact answer.

"To be...To be like my heros. A selfless ninja, who would do anything to protect what is truly important, and that, is freedom" Konohamaru said. Naruto still smile.d He then sighed, turnign to Hanabi.

"Same question" Naruto said. She kinda shyed away.

"What's that. Don't have an answer? In my eyes, if you can't answer that, you don't deserve to be a ninja" Naruto said. Hanabi then looked more at him.

"My...clan wants me to be like this. A ninja" She said. Naruto smirked.

"So it wasn't your choice. Well I will tell you this Hanabi. Your clan, is of right now, no concern to you. I'm trying to instill something that will make you believe in each other. Team 7's traditions have been, the team is like family. And Family is all about teamwork. You became part of this family, when you became Genin, and placed under my teachings. Going back to Clans, a lot of them try to use their prodigies to make them more powerful. The main house is considered stronger in Hyuuga. But there are only 3 people in the entire clan that will see you as family. Your father, your sister, and your cousin. They believe in you. Don't let them down, if you care about them. Isn't that right...Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. Hinata then jumped down, behind Naruto.

"Well said Naruto-kun" Hinata said. She then walked beside him.

"I'm also here to let you know, that due to some unfinished business, Naruto will not be there all the time to teach you. That is where I come in, if needed. So expect to see me around" Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Now Hanabi. Have you always wanted to be a ninja?" Hinata asked. She shook her head.

"It's what I've been designed to do. I don't have any other lifestyle" Hanabi said. Naruto smirked.

"You'll learn eventually. Open up more. Listen. To have the power, to protect, is an important thing. Being a Ninja can be fun, but it can be tiring. You have to each shape your own story. I do believe in you all. Now with that settled, there is one last obstacle that stands in this family's way. The final Genin test. The test you too at the Acadamy was to see who knew the basics to being a ninja, but this test, is to weed out the true losers. There is a common thing amongst the true graduates. It is a title, called the Rookie 9. We call you this, as out of 27 students, only 9 are able to pass. So rest up, and meet either Hinata or I at this very spot tomorrow at 10 Am. I would suggest that if you eat, eat at least 2 hours before you get here, or you aren't gonna keep it down" Naruto said. The 3 Genin nodded. Inari and Konohamaru left, but Hanabi Stayed.

"Naruto-sensei. Are you sure? I mean...I'm ot the only one who had no choice but to become a Ninja" Hanabi said. Naruto smiled, and kneeled down.

"Listen Hanabi. We all have choices. You have to break away from that no choice shell, before I have to pick away at it. You believe in that fate crap. Well I'll tell you this. People fear the Hyuuga, but when they get the chance, they will strike. I want to tell you something more" Naruto said. Hanabi nodded.

They then sat down at a Dango Stand. Hanabi had ordered a lot. Naruto smiled.

"There are many different roads anyone can take. A lot of people think thehy have it so hard, and that they're misunderstood. Take sasuke for example. His entire clan, wiped out by his older brother. He made the choice to kill him, and with that, he desired power, the quickest way. He thought he had it so hard, yet demanded respect due to his heritage. I had it much harder. No parents, everyone hated me. I could have chosen to kill everyone who dared hate me, but I chose not to. I chose to try to become a symbol of hope. There is nothing nobody can't do" Naruto said. Hanabi smiled at that, and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll become a fine ninja, because I want to. I want to help. I want to be a ninja, for I believe it's my purpose in life" Hanabi said. Naruto smiled.

"you made the choice to make it your purpose. Many paths have already opened. Let your mind, heart, soul, and instincts, drive you in the right direction" Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"One more thing Hanabi. Going back to Naruto's analogy on Fear and Hyuuga, I know all about it. I feared the council was going to put me in Branch. But Father and Naruto gave me the strength to fight back, and become stronger. When you instill fear into somebody, they will kneel, but strike when the chance presents itself. I know. But Respect is something else. Respect, means trust, and trust, goes a long way. With true respect and trust, you will have people watching your back, at the same time, you watching theirs. It's always what people should aim for" Hinata said. Hanabi nodded.

"Well, I could stay longer, but I want to train. Besides, you 2 should enjoy yourselves. Later" Hanabi said. Naruto kissed Hinata quickly.

They had a date that night, and it was a good evening, out on the town. And Naruto was the ahpiest. But he knew of the impending danger he would have to go through.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 21: Emergency Mission...Save Gaara

Wave country. That was Naruto and his team were at the current moment. They had their First C rank mission there, to collect the final payments from Tazuna. But something strange happened. Arashi appeared before Naruto, and his 3 Genin.

"Dad?" Naruto asked. The Spectre nodded.

"I came here based on an emergency. One you consider personal. Kazekage Gaara has been attacked and Captured by the Akastuki. Mom already knows I've come here" Arashi said. Naruto was shocked, but did comply.

"Alright guys. New mission. We're going to Suna. This one is personal" Naruto said.

Luckily, Suna wasn't that far from Wave, so they took about 5 hours to get there. They did get there, at the same time Daniel, Kakashi, and Sakura arrived.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"I was alerted, and Got here as fast as I could" Naruto said. Naruto knew this was going to be difficult.

"My students. Don't leave Suna, under any circumstances. You are to remain under Kankuro's care. I don't want any questions. I'm doing this, because I'm dealing with some of the most powerful ninjas to ever exist, and I need to personally take them down" Naruto said.

Soon, his old team had gone out, and began to search everywhere for any traces of the Akastuki. They were followed by an old woman named Chiyo. She wanted to help them.

They eventually found a sealed off cave, which they knew the Akastuki were hiding in. Luckily, Team Gai was around to help.

"We need to strike where all the tags are. There are 4 in total, so we need to remove them all, and quickly" Neji said. Team Gai nodded, and went to work

When they did get into the cave, They saw who they were after. A slouched over being known as Sasori, the Puppet master of the rEd sand, and Diedara, the Demolition master.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto said. Diedara smirked.

"Dead. We got what we wanted from him. We took his demon" Diedara said. This shocked everyone. Diedara then made a clay bird, which held the fallen body of Gaara, and left.

"Damn" Naruto said. Sakura smirked.

"I'll take care of this guy" Sakura said, equipping her gloves. Naruto smirked. Chiyo stayed with Sakura.

They tried everything. Daniel used his power over nature to grab Diedara, but the sand made the vine not so strong. Kakashi then revealed he had the Mengekyou Sharingan.

"Kakashi-san" Naruto said. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"I once drained my chakra so much, I got this. But anyways..." Kakashi said. He used the single eye to blast Diedara's arms off. Naruto then sped up, and jumped on the clay bird.

"You shall feel pain" Naruto said, uppercutting Diedara, which sent him flying. Naruto then began to take apart the bird, getting Gaara's body out of there.

He ran to where he saw Kakashi and Daniel, when he noticed that They, along with Teamm Gai, had gotten trapped in bubble prisons, by Kisame.

"So, the nine tails is here" Kisame said. That would be the last thing he said, as Naruto move so quickly, he slived Kisame's head off. But it wasn't Kisame. It was somebody posing as the shark man.

"Damn. And I was hoping to have Fish tonight" Naruto said. The others chuckled at that lame, yet funny joke.

A few hours later, Sakura and Chiyo had come out from killing Sasori, when Chiyo revealed something.

"during my prime days as a Medic of Suna, I developed a life restoration jutsu. But the downfall is, it will take the users life. I had no intention of ever using it, but seeing on how my mind was changed, based on the loyalties of you guys, I feel as if I should use it. I owe Gaara anyways. I made his first life a living hell, as I sealed Shukaku in him. It's only fair I give him a second, more better life" Chiyo said, performing the jutsu. She died, and Gaara was revived.

"Where am I?" He asked. He was soon embraced by Naruto who had a few tears roll off his face.

"Oi. Get off mate" Gaara jokingly said. Naruto smiled, letting go.

"I'm just glad you're alive. You died for a while" Naruto said. Gaara knew that.

Back in the village, Gaara was in his home. He was still recovering.

"Thank you for trying to help me, but you were to late. Nevertheless, I don't blame you for not begin there in time. You couldn't have known sooner" Gaara said to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

Naruto found himself back at the graveyard that night.

"Glad to see you're doing well" Caretaker said. Naruto nodded.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, I needed some advice. Should I go after Madara now, or not?" Naruto asked. Caretaker smirked.

"I wouldn't. Deal with the lesser target first. Besides. From what you tel me, this one is more personal" Caretaker said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. At least now I know where to go now" Naruto said. He then sped off, heading back to Konoha.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 22:Personal Mission Completed...the Snake is dead

It was time to go to the Sound Village. It was mostly underground. Being that Kakashi used the Mengekyou Sharingan in Suna, he was unable to come, so instead, was replaced by a friend of his, an ANBU captain who was called Yamato.

"He's not anywhere in here" Naruto said. He and his teammates had been traveling the corridors for quite some time. Naruto had also left a bunch of Detonator clones and explosive tags everywhere. They then got to a clearing, and got back out to the open.

"At least now, we're okay. We couldn't find Sasuke" Sakura said. They then got out of there, as all the explosives went off. Naruto smiled.

"Come out Sasuke" Naruto said. He Unsheathed his Ryuja blade, as that is what he called it these days. Sasuke did come out of hiding, and smirked.

"So. You finally found me. Well it's not like it makes any difference" Sasuke said, getting Close to Naruto. Sauske smirked.

"You should be training to become Hokage, not anything else. You're weak" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"If you consider the fact that I have at least half of Kyuubi's powers, which is still more powerful then all of the Other Demon carriers when they get all their tails, then yeah, I'm weak. But I'm not, you bastard" Naruto said. Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto showed all of his tails, whiel Sasuke fought, using every jutsu he had. Naruto smirked.

"Keep it coming. You may just defeat me" Naruto said. Sasuke then unsheathed his Katana, and charged it with an Extremely powerful Chiordi. He lunged at Naruto.

"Wind Blade Jutus" Naruto said. He sliced the air, which sent a wind wave to Sasuke's sword. It cancelled the Chiordi, so Sasuke tried again.

"Keep trying Sasuke" Naruto said, cancelling another. This made Sasuke so mad.

"CIODI CURRENT MAX" He said. He channeled all his remaining Chakra into his sword, which Naruto had to dodge this time. Sasuke then collapsed.

"Don't heal him yet. He's completely drained his chakra, which is what I wanted him to do" Naruto said. He then felt Orochimaru's and Kabuto's presence. He ran and knocked Kabuto off to the side, and looked Orochimaru in the eyes.

"You and I, have some unfinished business. Last time, I needed to be the Ghost rider to touch you. This time, I can, but won't kill you" Naruto said, before transforming. He was fully ready now, as it was night time.

"Without being the Rider" Naruto creepily said. He knocked Orochimaru down.

"I will claim Sasuke now. Such power. I desire it all. I need that Sharingan" Orochimaru siad, turning into this giant pale skilled Snake. He turned over to Sasuke, and lunged at him.

But he was met with the Ghost Rider Naruto. This was not good.

Transfer Realm

Naruto was almost Covered in Snake Skin,w hen he broke out.

"What. Tis is my dimension. This is where I make the mind transfer" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked.

"If I couldn't have broken out, you'd have lost anyways. Kyuubi would kill you, after you kill my soul, then, he would be me. But I want that pleasure myself. You were the one who did all the wrongs to Nana's life, amongst others. You killed Dan, Nawaki, Dad, and Sarutobi. Now, you will die, when I send your soul to hell" Naruto said. He wrapped his chain aroudn Orochimaru, stopping the Giant Snake from moving and thrashing.

"Stare into my eyes, and may your sins kill you" Naruto said. That did happen. Orochimaru screamed in Agony, until he fell limp. Eyes burned out, no pulse, no soul.

Real World

"Naruto...is that you?" Daniel asked. Naruto nodded.

"Orochimaru was a fool. I saved Sasuke, and now, I have killed Orochimaru. At last. One of my targets, has been eliminated" Naruto said. He looked over at Sasuke, who was starting to wake up.

"My eyes. They burn" He said. Sakura checked them. She was shocked to see the Mengekyou sharingan.

"Looks like I was right. I forced you to exhaust every single bit of Chakra you had, to make the Mengekyou Sharingan. This one, won't deteriorate your eyes" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked, before passing out. Sasuke got to healing him.

"I promised to bring him back, and Now, I have" Naruto said. He smiled. Sakura also smiled.

"We'l be out for days, but I gave him enough chakra to survive on. And why you still in your Rider form?" Sakura asked. Naruto whistled for his Motorcycle. He grabbed Sasuke.

"Meet you back In Konoha" He said. He sped off, as fast as he could to get back to Konoha.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 23: the Immortal Akastuki...not so

Sasuke woke up in a white room. He tried to get up, but found that he was that weakened. He saw 3 faces. Naruto's, Sakura's, and Tsunade's.

"Hey Bro" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. Tsunade then spoke.

"Sasuke. The council wanted to put you on severe probation, but I had managed to to lessen it, to an extent. You can't go on any missions for 1 year, and for about 3 months, you're not allowed to leave your home" Tsunade said. Sasuke sighed.

"I deserve it, for all that I've done. I'm sorry for all the crap. But I'm afraid that I can't so easily take care of it. I have the power to Kill Itachi now, and It needs to be done as soon as possible. I don't want him nagging at me anymore" Sasuke said. Tsunade sighed.

"I figured you would say that. Alright, I got one better. You can go and kill your brother, under the stipulation, that Naruto watches over you" Tsuande said. Sasuke agreed with that.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"He's currently out on a mission. A mission to kill off 2 Akastuki members, along with Team 10. They're doing this, out of revenge" Naruto said. This piqued Sauske's interest.

"They killed their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. So yeah, they wanted revenge. And we're gonna join up with them. But We're gonna be going very soon. You need to recover all your strength" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. He got up.

"Well, you've recovered fast" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks again guys. But the outcome would have been the same. I was not planing to become the Next Orochimaru. I was going to kill him. But Naruto beat me to it" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, I had a large Beef with Orochimaru, so yeah, I had to kill him. Plus, I was oh so kindly asked to, by my master" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura understood who he meant. Sasuke gripped his seal, as it was hurting him.

"Here. Let me" Naruto said. He channeled some Demonic chakra into the seal,. Which broke it. Sauske felt stronger.

"I feel, more powerful. I can still feel my powers there, but I know the curse is gone" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, lets go then. We don't want to be to late" Naruto said.

A few hours later, they were at the battlefield. Shikiamru had taken on one, while Kakashi and the others focused on another. The 4 (Including Daniel) Had arrived.

"Kakashi-san. We'll take it from here" Naruto said. He looked his Target.

"Kakazu from Waterfall. Interesting" Naruto said. Kakazu smirked, and it could still be seen, despite his stitched up face.

"Careful Naruto-kun. He has multiple hearts" Ino said. Naruto smirked.

"Well then. Let's see how he does" Naruto said. He got all 9 of his chakra tails out, and rushed at Kakazu with a new Rasengan. It was bigger, and shaped like a Shuriken.

"Damn. That got one heart" Kakazu said. Naruto then bashed, punched and kicked Kakazu all over the place. Kakazu had many different broken bones now.

"This is boring. Sasuke. He's all yours" Naruto said. He Saw that Sauske was powerful, and dominated Kakazu. Well, there wasn't much Kakazu could do, as Naruto had crippled him.

"Kakashi-san. Tell me about the other" Naruto said. It was nighttime now. Shikimaru was now beside Naruto.

"Oh Hidan. He basically was truly immortal. He could have all his limbs cut off, yet still live...even his head. Then, if he touches your blood, you die. It's how Sensei was killed" Shikiamru said. Tey heard an explosion, as the blonde haired Akastuki immortal rose from the ground. Naruto smirked. He walked over, transforming.

"Damn. That was not good" Hidan said. Naruto then grabbed Hida's throat. It meant only one thing. The Penance Stare.

Hidan shook violently, before falling limp. Naruto tossing him to the side, before torching him.

"Sasuke. Is Kakazu dead?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. He then used his fire to torch Kakazu.

"Let's go home" Naruto said, turning back to normal. Everyone agreed.

Once back at the front Gates, Sasuke had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up.

"There are some Ninjas in Oto that I wanted to use, in helping me defeat Itachi. I still want them to, but I can't do anything without Naruto. That kinda sucks" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, looks like Hinata's gonna be kept busy for a while. No. We need her for this mission to kill them. Maybe I can get Neji to take care of my team. Anyways. I'm off" Naruto said. Walking away. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry" He said. Sakura was confused.

"For everything. I mistreated you, I badmouthed, and berated you, before. I had no intention, but I needed to keep as minimal contact as possible. Seeing how Naruto is, and how strong he is, I knew I took the wrong path" Sasuke said. Sakura then embraced Sasuke, which to her surprise, he accepted.

"I don't want to lose you Sakura. I rejected you, because I cared. I...I love you...Sakura-chan" He quietly said. This surprised Sakura. She then looked at his eyes. They were full of hurt and sorrow. He knew that she still loved him, and she knew his true feelings. They closed in, kissing underneath the stars and moon.

Some distance away, Naruto had deactivated his Byakugan, and smirked. He knew, it was about time.


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 24: Sasuke's team from Sound, Madara Arrives.

Naruto and Sasuke were now outside of this water chamber. Sasuke sliced it. When that happened, a slim ninja, with shark teeth came out.

"Sasuke. So Orochimaru is finally dead. That's good" The man said. Sasuke smirked.

"Suigetsu. Good to see you're doing well. Meet Naruto" Sasuke said, introducing the 2.

"He's the one I've heard so much about. Well he's impressive. Who killed the snake?" Suigetsu said. Naruto smirked. Suigetsu sighed.

"It was more his place. We need the other 2" Sauske said. Suigetsu sighed again.

They found themselves in parts of the undergrounf, that weren't destroyed by Naruto. It was then, they met up with a long legged, black haired female.

"Karin. He's been defeated" Sasuke said. Karin sighed.

"Oh well. Suigetsu. Make yourself useful and free everyone" Karin said. Naruto smirked. Ashe led Naruo and Sauske into a separate room.

She took off her glasses, and tried to advance towards Sasuke.

"Don't even bother. You're wasting your time" Naruto said. This angered Karin a bit, but she moved onto Naruto.

"And why, would it be...such a waste of time...when I can have you both" She seductively said. Naruto sighed.

"We're already taken. And if you lay a hand on either one of them, consider yourself dead" Naruto said. This pissed off Karin. But she knew not to fight the 2 boys. She put her glasses back on. She then left. Sasuke let out a big sigh.

"You have no idea how Much I need to thank you. She's a total slut. I don't want that. I mean, she's got a roving eye. She was even interested in Orochimaru" Sauske said. Both Naruto and Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

Back outside. Suigetsu was pissed.

"We don't need her on the team. She's a waste of time" Suigetsu said. Naruto glared at him.

"This is no easy mission. We need to do this" Naruto said.Suigetsu nodded.

They found themselves at a building, keeping in one of Orochimaru's most prized possessions. A being Named Juugo.

"Watch it. He's addicted to killing" Karin said. Naruto smirked. He just went right in, with Sasuke following him.

The finally reached the cell, wehnt he massive giant known as Juugo burst through. He was taller then Naruto, and had wilder blonde spikes.

"JACKPOT!!!!!!!!" Juugo insanely said. Juugo lunged at Naruto, only for Naruto to dodge, and radiate killer intent. This made Juugo want to kill more, and Naruto took Juugo, and sent him flying through the building. Juugo got up, and ran back in, but this time, he sat in a corner, scared.

"To much killing. Needs to stop" Juugo said, while Crying. Sasuke then approached him.

"I sought you out Juugo. You're strong, just like Kinminmaro said you were" Sasuke said. Juugo looked at Sasuke

"You're Sasuke Uchiha. He spoke highly about you. About being the last thing he was needed for. I see. Forgive me, but I'm addicted to killing" Juugo said, getting up. Naruto smirked.

"Well, luckily some of us refuse to die" Naruto said. Juugo got a slight chuckle out of that.

"I'm Naruto, by the way. I'm Sasuke's best friend" Naruto said. Juugo nodded.

Soon, they were now heading towards Konoha. That was when 3 others decided to join. Those 3, were Sakura, Daniel, and Hinata.

"Ah. Made it just in time. They will be joining our platoon, in a mission. This Platoon's only mission. To Kill Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke said. The others nodded. Naruto then smirked.

"Oh, Suigetsu. Before I forget. Zabuza wanted you to have this for a while" Natuto said, pulling out a scroll, which revealed to be Zabuza's buster blade.

"I'll tell him thanks" Suigetsu said. Naruto smirked.

"Any leads on Itachi's whereabouts?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He shook his head.

They made it to The Uchiha's underground weapon centre, to get stocked up on weaponry. But Naruto was outside, as Dios had called him.

"Can't you feel it Naruto. She's here" Dios said. Anruto immedaitely turned into the ghost Rider, and locked onto Madara's presence.

He would Find Madara inside the underground, holding Hinata Hostage.

"Ah. Just the person I've been dying to meet" Madara said. He moved quickly, after releasing Hinata.

"You work for me if you want her alive, Rider. I've killed the Mizukage, and I want his soul. Get me his contract, and meet me back at the Dragonfly village tomorrow at midnight. Don't be late, as I can't stand tardiness" Madara said. Naruto took in what she looked like. Black hair, past her waist. She was curvy. But the fact remained was, the evil red eyes she had, were deadly. She took Hinata, and left.

"Our Platoon has been cut down. I have to leave my duties. Sakura, Daniel. Take them over. I have to leave now" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Only Tomorrow night though" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

"I don't know where that contract is. But I have a feeling somebody else might" Naruto said. He left, getting on his motorcycle.

He arrived in the graveyard of Caretaker the next evening, being that it was a long ride to do so. He immediately got to him.

"Madara showed up. I need that contract. Dragonfly village" Naruto said. Caretaker nodded.

"Well then, take it. If she is like Blackheart using the Mizukage's soul will be needed" Caretaker said. He also got out his motorcycle.

"What's going on?" Naruto said. Caretaker gave him the contract.

"I know the way to Dragonfly village. It will take a while, and luckily, we're able to ride fast now" Caretaker said. He got on his, and turned into a Rider. Naruto was shocked.

"Johnny Blaze?" He asked. Caretaker nodded. Naruto smirked.

"Think you can keep up old man" Naruto said with a cocky tone to his voice. Johnny chuckled.

"I invented Speed" Johnny said.

To anyone who saw them that night, they saw 2 streak of fire, going clear across the Shinobi nations, heading to Dragonfly village.

The got there, And Johnny turned back to normal.

"Living past my life expectancy has limited my use of the Rider. That was my last transformation. But you know, it's like Deja Vu. I was in your shoes once, and my mentor, the same. I sold my soul to cure my father of cancer, but, he still died. I didn't sell my soul for greed. We are both unique Riders. Remember. Love is strong. You selling your soul, because you love Konoha, despite the hell you've been subjected to, means you're more unpredicatable then I am. Now go. I gotta see if the big guy will forgive me" Johnny said, as he turned into dust, fading away, with the wind.

Naruto sped down, meeting Madara. Hinata was tied up.

"Excellent. You keep your word. Hand me the contract" Madara said. Naruto smirked.

"Release my girl" He said. Madara obliged, as Naruto handed the scroll over.

"you will Regret that. As I read this scroll, I will become the next Mizukage, and drive the Shinobi world into utter chaos. Sou of the Sinful leader, COME TO ME" She shouted, opening the scroll. The Mizukage's soul, which was accompanied by the first 2, all were absorbed by her. It was then, that a Building came Crashing down on her. She survived.

"What the hell" she said. The building that she went through, the collapsed on her. Naruto smirked, as he was at his true power. All nine chakra tails blazing fire, as he showed, he truly was the most powerful Ghost Rider to ever exist.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 25: Madara defeated, free from contract

Madara struggled to get out of the rubble. When she did, she was knocked backwards, and into another building.

"I said you worked for me" She said. She tried to kill Hinata, but Naruto blocked it.

"I work for the devil. I gave you the contract for a reason. I need to kill you one way, so that I can finally have the Sharingan" Naruto said, chuckling evilly, a Madara shot an Amaratsu at Naruto. He dodged it, also saving Hinata. This weakened Madara, as she didn't have a lot of chakra left.

"Who knew a devil child could be so weak" Naruto said, picking up some Kunais, set them on fire, and launched them all at Madara. Madara was hit with them.

But Madara hit Naruto with the Tsurkiomi Genjutsu. But it had little effect. But it did buy Madara enough time to take Naruto down.

"Oi. I don't think that's fare" Hinata said. She then ran up to Madara, and hit her in the head. It closed of the Tenketsu to the eyes, thus completely disabling the Sharingan. Hinata then landed some kicks to Madara. But Madara touched Hinata, and began to suck her soul away.

That was when Naruto rose back up, and kicked Madara off Hinata. Hinata had passed out at that point.

"This is one battle you can't win Madara. Kyuubi and I have been waiting for this day. I am fast, stronger, and more lethal" Naruto said. As he used his incredible speed to knock Madara around. Naruto then used his sword, and shoved it through Madara. She began to bleed.

"Think this will stop me" she said. She began to unleash more Amaratsu. One of the bursts hit Naruto, knocking him out. Madara managed to get the Ryuja out of her. She collapsed onto all fours, as her wound healed up. Shew got back up. She was severely weakened at that point.

"I needed more time. I've been awake for only a few years. But the length being in hat cryofreeze really screwed me over" She said. She tried to walk away. But her injured prevented her from doing so as her normal rate.

"No matter. It' time I take my place of Mizukage" she said. But then, she felt a chain wrap around her Ankle. It tripped her. Naruto was back up. He grabbed her throat.

"You shouldn't have planned to take the souls. You truly are an idiot. I couldn't have killed you the way I wanted you to before, but now, I can, because you have souls" Naruto said. She was forced to look upon the blank holes in Naruto's flaming skull, which made her shake violently. She felt her sharingan leave her, going into Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She creamed. She felt all of her inside burn up. Eventually, she stopped. Here eyes completely burned to a crisp. Naruto dropped her, reverting back to normal. He channeled some chakra to his pupils, and they had transformed. He channeled more, and it became the Megekyou sharingan. Dios then arrived.

"Thank You Naruto. As promised, you will be free from our contract, when you've brought both Orochimaru's and Madara's souls to hell. Now to release you" Dios said. Naruto shook his head.

"I've been used to this power for so long,t hat I don't want to get rid of it. If I have to remain your mercenary, then so be it" Naruto said. His eyes then went pure red. Kyuubi took over.

"**You understand where my vessel is going. However. I have been studying this power since you gave it to him. I have finally been able to cop is, and thus, I can allow him to be a Ghost Rider, free from your restraint. Penance stare won't kill though. He has to make the kill himself**" Kyuubi said. Dios nodded. Kyuubi let Naruto back, as Dios took the Rider power away. Naruto then felt a massive burning sensation.

"The rider powers are still mine. This is good. Wait...what's going on?" Naruto said. The most burnign was from his stomach

Naruto's mind

"Kyuubi. What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"I**n order for you to have your rider powers, I need to be released**" Kyuubi said. Naruto knew this day was coming.

"D**on't worry. You'll still have all that chakra. But there is more. The Ghost Rider abilities are now a Bloodline limit. I've interegrated it into your blood. Don't worry about me leaving. I will still be keeping contact with you. But I just need to return to hell, to recover my strength. I shall return to my peaceful life in about 300 years**" Kyubi said. Naruto nodded. He took off the seal to the cage, and Kyuubi got out.

Real world

Kyuubi was now outside of Naruto. He was in a smaller form. He walked beside Dios.

"See you around" Kyuubi said. Naruto smirked. He still had his whiskers there. He then passed out.

Naruto woke up next morning, with Hinata looking after him.

"I heard everything. It's cool now, that you have your own Bloodline limit" she said. Naruto nodded. He got up.

"I'm no longer a demon carrier either. Now why don't we get out of here, and basically get back to where we were" Naruto said. He located his Motorcyle, Got on, with Hinata following. Naruto then knew, by instinct, to become the Rider.

"I thought it was only at night" Hinata said. Naruto smirked.

"Not anymore. Let's go" Naruto said. The 2 sped away from Dragonfly village, and rode everywhere.

They eventually found a bunch of Explosions, and checked it out.

They watched the entire fight. Diedara VS Sasuke. And Sasuke had beaten Diedara


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 26: Death of Mr Demolition/ Camping out

Naruto and Hinata walked over to where Sasuke was. They saw that he was in dire need of help. Luckily, Hinata was a part time Medic, and went to healing him. Diedara on the other hand, wasn't quite dead, but was about to die.

"You...Kyuubi...yeah" He said. Naruto smirked.

"Not anymore. Kyuubi has returned to hell. Where you're going now" Naruto said. He severed Diedara's head, and burned the body. Diedara's partner, a orange spiral mask wearing ninja named Tobi, was shaking in fear.

"You know something. You're realtively harmless. I'm going to let you live, just so you can die another day. Anyone smart enough would have run by now. So run. Go. I don't want to kill you today. Diedara was personal" Naruto said. Tobi did run off. Sasuke was better then he was before.

"Thanks Hinata. But I need Sakura here" He said. Hinata knew she wasn't as good of a medic. She was fine with that, as she also liked being a warrior.

"It's true what I said. After killing Madara, Kyuubi returned to hell. He did leave 2 things behind for me. Half of his total power, which is all any of the demons can give, and turned my Ghost Rider form, into a bloodline limit. Anyone who comes from me, is already a Ghost Rider. They just have to unlock it" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

A little while later, everyone was gathered. Sasuke was fully healed.

"Damn. We need to rest for the night" Sasuke said. They did set up camp. Naruto and Suigetsu had first watch.

"So, what's your story with Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu smirked.

"We knew each other. I was an experiment of Orochimaru's and Kabuto's. I'm not going to say it was fun though. I met Sasuke, and he told me that he had no plans to be the Next Orochimaru. He was going to Kill Orochimaru. However, it seems it was more personal to you, I take it" Suigetsu said. Naruto nodded.

"He killed a lot of people who could have been close to my heart. My nana's brother, her last boyfriend, my father, and the Third Hokage. My father, because Orochiamru was the one who had sent Kyuubi on my village. He deserved no better death, then having him feel all the sins he committed, inflicted upon his soul, as they all burned his soul away, sending it to hell" Naruto said. Suigetsu was in awe of such ferocity.

"And what do you think about Karin?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto had a disgusted face on him.

"I like girls, and I love them when they're hot. I am no saint, believe me, I've said and done some things regrettable. But cheating on my girlfriend is not one of them. Karin tried to do so, to me and Sauske, at the same time, tried to have a freakin Gang Bang. I'm not into them, and I don't exactly like girls like her" Naruto said. Suigetsu nodded.

"And why do you feel so comfortable around me though? I don't understand" Suigetsu said. Naruto sighed.

"We're teammates. We have to get along. I try to see the best in people, and I see that you're a guy who is creepy, but not somebody who is based on that. You're a decent person, who just is a bit twisted. I don't mind at all" Naruto said. Suigetsu smirked.

"Well that's cool. Anyways. I'm getting tired. Should I wake the next guys up?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Just Juugo. I want to try to get to know him better" Naruto said. Suigetsu did Get Juugo up, and he joined Naruto.

"I'm curious about you Juugo. You're a nice guy, yet you have this...split personality. What gives?" Naruto asked Juugo sighed.

"My first kill. It awoke something in my blood. An addiction. I killed and killed, not caring who it was, as long as I killed. But after a while, I saw myself as a monster, and I tried to cut back. I couldn't. Orochimaru offered a clinic. But it was bogus. It was something in my blood that unleashed the dark side of me. I am the originator of the Cursed seal. The very same that Sasuke has. I became friends with Kinminmaro, as he couldn't be killed by me. We grew strong. I don't know if it was the disease he had that killed him, or if he was killed in battle, but It doesn't matter. He knew he was going to die, and accepted it. He did his mission" Juugo said. Naruto sighed.

"When you put it that way, I feel sorry. Yet for me, my mission was to prevent Sasuke from leaving. I failed. But the results of that failure are good, so thus, I won't erase the past. But we're dealing with somebody who mercilessly destroyed his entire clan, save 1. As for me, I've killed. I once worked for the Devil himself. But not anymore. We are ninja. We kill. It's part of the job. Only thing that I can say about your condition is...Occupational Hazard" Naruto said. Juugo nodded.

"I hope that I can be accepted into a society one time. I know I have to get rid of this enzyme that is causing me to kill as I have, but I just want to be accepted. Isn't that to hard to ask?" Juugo asked.

"It isn't. I was also a demon carrier. I have since released my demon. I to, was frowned upon, even though I was a hero. I prevented more deaths from happening the night my demon was sealed in me. But did my village care. no. They treated me like dirt. But now, They see me as a respectful ninja, who would do anything for his village. You'll be accepted somewhere. I can guarantee that" Naruto said. Juugo nodded, liking the response.

Off in the Distance...

"They were here. Sasuke was fighting Diedara. Let's pay them a visit tomorrow. Let's get our mission done" Itachi said. Kisame nodded, before going back to sleep. Itachi still stayed up. He took a Kunai, and slit his left wrist. He wince in the pain, and let a few tears of various different pain flow from him.

He was not happy with things. Not at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 27: Truth about Itachi

After a bit of travelling, Thet reach their targets. The 8 were ready to fight. Ssuke and Naruto stepped up. It was then, that Naruto felt something.

"This is very weird. Sasuke, you may not believe me, but Itachi isn't evil. I can sense it. Defeat him, but don't kill him. Not until I know more" Naruto said. He unsheathed his Ryuja, and attacked Kisame.

"I don't care myself. Itachi. Let's see who has the stronger Sharingan" Sasuke said, activated his Mengekyou Sharingan. Itachi followed suite.

They both tried to send into their respective Illusion world, but failed. They all then looked to where Naruto was. He had disarmed Kisame. Kisame was also knocked out. Naruto looked at Itachi, with the Mengekyou sharingan.

"How is this possible?" Itachi demanded. Naruto smirked.

"A benefit of being a Ghost Rider Suigetsu, take care of Kisame when he wakes up" Naruto said. Suigetsu did listen to that.

"I haven't tried to kill you this time, based on Naruto's prediction. I have a very hard time reading this" Sasuke said. Itachi sighed. He took out a scroll, before taking off the Akastuki cloak.

"If you see my wrists bandaged up, it's because lately, I thought you were beyond saving, little brother. Gone to Orochimaru, and filled with hatred. I didn't mean for you to hate me, but..." Itachi said. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked over this. Naruto sighed.

"I know the Sharingan can be useful for forgery, but this writing, I know it's not possible to forge. It was the third's" Naruto said. This shocked everyone. Ssuke then read it out loud.

_Itachi Uchiha._

_I have given you a special S ranked mission, based on the information that you and Shisui have given me. As you are now aware, Orochiamru has made a deal with The Uchihas, to destroy Konoha entirely, making them the sole residents there. Orochimaru's only price, is Sauske, your younger brother. As you already knew this. Your mission to to do what it takes to prevent that. And as unfortunate as it is, the only option I see, is clan genocide. Destroy all Uchihas, minus Sasuke. Hopefully, we're preventing other Genocides from happening. Leave the village afterwards, and only return, when Sasuke has read this scroll. I, or whomever my successor is, will provide you with the funds after returning. Remember, this scroll will save you from execution when you return._

_Many thanks._

_Sarutobi_

_Saidaime Hokage_

Clearly, everyone was surprised by this, but knew that this was the truth. Itachi held so much sorrow inside of him, that it caused him to be almost emotionless. Itachi let a single tear fall from his face. Sasuke looked at Itachi with disbelief.

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to end my life here and now. If that is the case, I won't stop you" Itachi said. Naruto looked over to see Suigetsu had slain Kisame.

"Let's leave him. It's not like he's a threat anyways" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto then went over to Kisame's corpse, and set it on fire.

"Now that this is settled, what will happen?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto sighed.

"Go our separate ways?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded. With that, Suigetsu and Karin had left. Juugo remained behind. Naruto knew that was the plan.

"You've been slitting your wrists, haven't you?" Naruto said, now looking at the wrists with Byakugan. Itachi nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Itachi simply said. Sasuke decided to leave it at that.


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 28: Freedom

"Naruto Wait, There is something first. We need to go to the Akastuki lair" Itachi suddenly said. This definitely got everyone suspicious. But Naruto smirked.

"Trying to capture me. Well hows this? I'm not longer a demon carrier. Kyuubi has returned to hell. What do you say for that?" Naruto said. Itachi smiled.

"I say good. I believe you. But We're going to go in to free our sole prisoner. I believe you've met her before. Her name, is Yugito" Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright guys. I'm taking this risk. Go now. Go back to Konoha. Itachi. You're coming with me. You know where the base is" Naruto said. He once again, became the Ghost Ride.r

"In Broad Daylight now? Nice" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He summoned his motorcycle.

"Let's Go. Prepare for a real Ride" Naruto said. Itachi did hop on.

It took them 1 day to reach the base. Itachi was frazzled due to that. But that didn;t matter. After Regaining his composure, they got in.

"Wait. Disguise yourself as Kisame. Most can't tell" Itachi said. Naruto nodded. He did.

They search everywhere. Eventually, Naruto managed to find and free Yugito.

"Itachi. Let's go" Naruto said. The 2 had left Yugito has knocked out. When they were at a safe distance away...

"Unbelievably easy. To easy" Naruto said. He could tell Itachi wasn't lying.

"We should get going" Itachi said. They secured Yugito inbetween them, and sped off.

It didn't take long for the to arrive in Konoha. They did so, and managed to get to The Hokage's office.

Later...

"Everything is done now guys. Juugo is now part of Konoha, Yugito is safe, and Itachi is cleared...under some circumstances. No missions for a year" Tsunade said. She would send word out to everyone in Konoha.

"Thank you Nana. I'm going to resume full time responsibility of my team now. It's time that I did" Naruto said. Tsunade smirked.

"I'm glad. After all. You can't be Hokage without helping them all become Jounin. But I think that won't be a problem" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto then went to his new home. That was Arashi's old mansion. It was located on the outskirts of Konoha, and Naruto made it his own.

Everyone was amazed by it when they did get around to seeing it. But there was one pressing matter for Naruto. In fact. He was attending to it now.

"Hiashi, sir. I was wondering about something" Naruto said. A blush was evident on his face. Hiashi kinda figured it out.

"Let me guess. It involves Hinata" He said. Naruto nodded.

"I just...I would lie her to move in with me. A residence will always be a residence, unless if I live with the person I plan to marry" Naruto said, blushing going deeper. Hiashi chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean, if it's alright with her. Just remember. She is my daughter, and always will be. I know you won't mess things up, but I still feel the need to warn you" Hiashi said. Naruto smiled.

"I know sir. I know" Naruto said. It was then, that Hinata came out of the corner. She had heard everything.

"Naruto-kun. Before you do ask, don't. It would be a waste of breath. My answer is of course" Hinata said. Naruto was definitely happy now.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last of this one. I plan to do a sequel, totally original. I don't know how long with will be though. And as for the past few chapters...I'm sorry if they sucked, but I am almost on the verge of a severe writer's block, and trust me, I get them a lot unfortunately.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto, or Ghost Rider. I also don't own 'Rock Star'. That song is owned By Nickelback, and the Label they work for.

Naruto: Legend of the Ghost Rider Chapter 29: Birthday bash

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji had finally prepared everything in the little dance hall in Naruto's mansion. It was Sasuke's birthday. Everyone helped decorate the party room up, and had gifts brought in. Those invited were the Rookie 9, Team Gai, The Senseis, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, and Itachi

Soon, everyone began to arrive. Sakura kept Sasuke busy. When the ime came, Sasuke was surprised when he found out about his surprise birthday party.

"You guys didn't need to do this" He said. Naruto shook his head.

"We did man. It was needed. You deserve it" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

Everyone was enjoying the party. Sasuke had opened a few gifts. Well, only 1 thus far. It was a big gift. To his surprise, it was a motorcycle. It was from Naruto.

"How did you manage to get this. It's a no brand, yet I can tell it's good quality" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"I made it myself. Top brand equipment for it, and I assembled it all on my spare time. Took a few weeks" Naruto said. He then left. Hinata,Kiba, and Neji follwed.

Soon, after A few more gifts were opened (Basically various weapons, comics, books, food, ect), the Stage curtains opened. Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Neji were up there, and it looked as if they were going to perform.

"You know, the 4 of us have been practicing for something like this. This one, I say is a song I know Sasuke likes. My friends, this is Rockstar" Naruto said. Everyone cheered.

Naruto:

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out_

_Quite the way I want it to be _

Kiba: _Tell me what you want_

Naruto:

_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me_

Kiba: _So what you need?_

Naruto:

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

Neji: _Been there, done that_

Naruto:

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

Kiba: _So how you gonna do it?_

Naruto:

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Everyone was amazed on how perfect the song had turned out thus far. Ssuke was even lip ynching to the words.

Naruto:

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free

A slight chuckle was heard from around the room.

Naruto:

I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me

Kiba: So how you gonna do it?

Naruto:

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar 

At this point, everyone who was previously sitting down, were now standing up, rocking to the song.

Naruto:

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Now, everyone was clapping in tune with the song.

Naruto:

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Everyone cheered, as the song had ended.

Not much had happened during the rest of the night. But hey, after all the crap everyone had been through, everyone believed that they deserved a well earned rest from everything.


End file.
